My Pack
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Cheyenne and Cayden grew up together until Cheyenne Richards was sent to live her granddad after her grandma passed. Now she has come home to Lupin Ridge and for her nothing will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am back with three new stories I feel weird posting this story because it isn't even in the theaters yet. The first chapter will be the plot of the original story for the movie than I will redo it adding Cheyenne into the story. I hope you like it I will get bashed for writing a story that hasn't been in the movies yet but I will pull through. So I don't own anything other than Chloe, Cheyenne and a few new characters. No money is being made from this story or any others that I have written. This story will be posted the day the movie comes out, they wont let me post it sad panda face. Thank you to one of my favorite people Mirishka here is the very first chapter for my story Wolves.**

**Plot for Wolves the movie-Starring Jason Momoa as Conner.**

**Lucas Till –Cayden Richards. You can look up the cast at your choice.**

**The Real Movie plot**

Cayden Richards, 18, has it all: Captain of the high school football team; straight-A student; gorgeous girlfriend. But when he wakes one dark night to find his parents brutally murdered, he is horrified to realize that he is turning into an animal: a wild, savage wolf. Panicked, Cayden runs, determined to find out what is happening to him. His quest leads him to the strange, isolated town of Lupine Ridge, where two clans of wolves are on the brink of war. The opposing clans are led by Connor, the powerful, pure-blood alpha of a savage pack and John Tollerman, an old farmer, committed to protecting the human citizens of Lupine Ridge. But when Cayden falls for Angelina, the beautiful, young mate promised to Connor, a battle to the death is inevitable

And as the past begins to reveal itself, Cayden's place in the world becomes clearer – as does his power to put an end to the savage violence building up around and within him…

**My plot for Wolves as this is my story**

Cheyenne Richards, 17, has lived with her Grandfather for the last five years at the unnatural passing of her Grandmother. She is called back to her home of Lupine Ridge, with a warning from her Grandfather Wild Joe. "Nothing will ever be the same". Once home she helps Angelina from two boys and they become best friends. With Cheyenne's birth mark she will catch the eye of Conner. Bad things start to happen and her only cousin comes home.

Cayden Richards, 18, has it all: Captain of the high school football team; straight-A student; gorgeous girlfriend. But when he wakes one dark night to find his parents brutally murdered, he is horrified to realize that he is turning into an animal: a wild, savage wolf.

His family calls him home and leads him to the strange, isolated town of Lupine Ridge, where two clans of wolves are on the brink of war. The opposing clans are led by Connor, the powerful, pure-blood alpha of a savage pack and John Tollerman, an old farmer, committed to protecting the human citizens of Lupine Ridge. But when Cayden falls for Angelina, the beautiful, young mate promised to Conner. But when Cayden comes is it Angelina who Conner has his sights on or the young southern belle, Cheyenne with the matching birthmark. And as the past begins to reveal itself, Cheyenne and Cayden's place in the world becomes clearer – as does their power to put an end to the savage violence building up around and within them…

**Cheyenne's point of view- October 15****th**** her senior year.**

"Cheyenne," I heard my Grandfather call to me as I headed down stairs with the last bag. I was pissed I was being called home to Lupine Ridge; it is a small town that makes me feel nervous. Grandpa, or as most call him, Wild Joe has warned me when I got there "Nothing would be the same" I would face what killed my grandmother and face my own destiny. He was a little odd and always has been but he loved me for all my problems never passing judgment like my mother, one of his twin daughters his only children.

"Grandpa, it would be fucking easier if you would have helped me carry my stuff," I snapped at his smile as he took the last bag slinging it over his shoulder walking me to my car. It was a going coming home present from my dad and grandfather, it was a '68 rebuilt Camaro it was pure silver with black racing stripes, this is what I would be driving home to Lupine ridge Alabama . I gave my grandfather a hug and he kissed my forehead "Got your gun and daggers on you?" he asked and I laughed.

"Of course I do, don't I always come prepared, you have trained me well but come see me, don't leave me with your daughter," I said he gave me a frown. "Give her a chance she was very young when they had you," I hissed and rolled my eyes.

"Sure," I said as I got in, he closed the door with a worried look on his old face, his fake eye made him look crazy and honestly I liked it. I started the engine; I smiled as it purred to life. I took one last look back before I started heading home, it was only a four hour drive, and I should arrive by five in the afternoon. I was leaving my friends and my longtime boyfriend Nate, but I always have known family came first and the people you make family.

I turned to the right heading to the city limits of Lupine ridge, I wouldn't fit in here. My long hair covering my face with my bangs I always wore my sunglasses, sometimes at night. I had violet colored eyes, dark brown straight corn silk hair that fell just below my ass. I was short with a slender frame; it was good for my spinning back kicks. I had on ripped black jeans and a small tang top showing my hips to the upper part of my stomach my belly button piercing showing. Along with a black hoddie the hood pulled over my head covering my face with my dark sunglasses on. I saw the large farm which I still think belonged to Mr. Tollermen; I was driving fast through the dirt roads seeing old man Tollermen and a young girl watching me.

She waved as I drove by; I turned up my music blasting Metallica-Unforgiven as I drove. I had to stop to fill up my tank, I saw a gas station 10 minutes from the Tollermen farm and I pulled in. I hoped out grabbing my wallet walking into the station grabbing a Dr. Pepper when I knew I was being watched. I stepped up to the counter as the young male cashier gave me an odd look as he scanned the pop.

"50 on pump three also," I said and he smiled.

"Driving through Lupine Ridge?" He asked and I sighed and so it begins. "I wish I was passing through but I am moving here," I said taking my change and walking out as he was talking or trying to talk to me. I started to pump my gas seeing him on the phone no doubt spreading some hillbilly rumor about me. I drank my pop as I waited looking around to see two guys watching me creeping me out. I finished capping my tank; I started the engine and pulled out fast sending gravel and dirt their way with a smirk.

I drove to my parent's house; it was a large house with a mother in law house which my father was having redone for me. I wanted to be alone and he was happy to do as I asked just to get me to come home. He loved and missed me; he came and saw me a lot. I saw the house, my mother's car and my father's truck, and one I didn't recognize by the front. I pulled into the drive at 5:23 Pm and got out grabbing my black duffle bag from the trunk I took a deep breath and walked through the front door.

I dropped the bag by the front door and walked into the kitchen smelling my mother's cooking, I stepped in without a sound. No one noticed my arrival so I stood and watched my face fully hidden, my father was talking on his cell as my mother June was cooking her smile was my smile, very dazzling when the need arrived.

"I don't have all day to wait until you notice I am standing here," I said, my tone bored as they both spun smiling at my voice.

"Cheyenne you're here and umm honey your clothes," my mother said her eyes on my exposed belly and the piercing, a dream catcher belly button ring hanging. "June she can dress as she likes so do not even start in on her," Dad said and I smiled as he gave me a hug.

"Let's go get all your bags; your little house out back will be ready in a few weeks. It will have two rooms, a bathroom and a small living room and kitchen. My best friend Conner is doing all the work for a good price he has excellent craftsmanship. Don't mind your mother she is happy you're back it's all she has talked about," Dad said as we walked out heading to my car. I grabbed two bags as my father got the rest we headed back in as it was getting dark. He showed me my room as we set down all the bags he left me to unpack. It only took an hour changing the bed spread to my black sheets and black comforter with a full moon and a howling wolf.

I walked back down stairs, hearing my mother calling me for over five minute's irritated me, use some damn common sense, walk upstairs and get me. This was going to be hard, I would have to bite back every comment or it would cause some problems for dad. I walked to the den seeing dad talking to a man, a very muscular man with some grey hair in the front of his long hair as it reached passed his broad shoulders. He had grey in his goatee as well, he was at least 6'8" he gave me an odd feeling and I can't yet see if it is good or very bad. But I went with bad; he was at least 45, I walked passed when my father stopped me.

"Cheyenne dear, this is Conner my good friend and he is the one rebuilding the mother in law house," Dad said but I didn't turn, my gut told me not to. I just walked by, raised my hand and gave a nod as I walked into the kitchen.

"Cheyenne please sit and eat," my mother said and I sat and put some salad on my plate as Dad and Conner walked in, my mother smiled at them.

"Chris and Conner wash your hands before supper," she said in a stern voice as I picked at my cherry tomato. I saw my dad sit on my left and my mother to my right as Conner was right in front of me.

"Cheyenne please remove your sunglasses and your jacket and why is your hair covering your face," my mother said and I just sighed.

"I am not hungry, I am going to my room," I said standing and walking out my chair hitting the ground.

"June you need to stop she has been with your father for five years she will not become the little girl you want, "Dad said I didn't care as I walked to my room slamming the door.

Tomorrow would be just as hard seeing as I started Lupine Ridge high school, which was going to be like hell on earth. I was hungry so I walked back downstairs and right out the front door my keys in hand seeing dad and Conner talking by the unknown truck, which now I was guessing was Conner's.

I got in without dad noticing I started the engine and pealed out of the drive heading to the center of town. I found the only thing at least open was a café so I walked in with heads turning.

"Can I help you hun?" A young waitress asked kindly.

"Name's Cheyenne, can I get a club, fries on the side," I said and she wrote the order. "What to drink Cheyenne, sorry the names Chloe," she said shaking my hand I pulled off my glasses setting them on the table.

" ," I said and she wrote it down and walked off as I waited. There was a couple of other people, most were older, looking at me with hungry eyes I just ignored them as Chloe came back with a pop setting it in front of me.

"Sorry we don't get many new people passing through," she said questioning me. "I am not passing through, I live here," I said and she smiled.

"Great some new blood," she said her eyes shifted for a second.

"My father is the town sheriff," I said and her smile was wide. "You're in high school I am a senior," she said and I smiled at her.

"I am too," I said as she went to grab my food as the dinner was closing soon. I ate while we chatted when I saw the door open the same two boys coming in talking to another man he had to be 25.

"I swear those two boys show up wherever I am at," I said and she turned to me with a scared look. "They are very bad news Cheyenne I will have to call my dad for a ride since they are here," She said her voice was full of fear.

"I will drive you no need to call your dad," I offered her.

"Really, thanks, that's very kind of you I will go get my jacket," Chloe said walking off. I finished as the boys watched me I stood as Chloe came back with my check, I paid and gave her a $20 dollar tip, she blushed. I held the door open seeing the two boys get up to follow, I saw her rushing to the car I pointed at, I unlocked the doors as she got in. I fish tailed it out of the parking lot and drove down the old road to her father's land.

"Isn't this old man Tollermens farm?" I asked and she gave me a yes.

"Yes but there are three farms on the 150 acres, my father owns one of them," Chloe said as I drove down the road seeing the farm lights on with two older men watching us coming.

I stopped right in front of them as she got out asking me to meet her father. I got out walking with her I saw her hug the other young girl who waved at me this morning.

"Dad and Mr. Tollermens this is Cheyenne her father is the town sheriff she gave me a ride when the others showed up," she explained and I saw the other girl also looked scared.

"Thank you very much Cheyenne it was very kind of you," Mr. T said with a kind smile. "This is my daughter Angelina her and Chloe go to Lupine Ridge High," he said.

"I start tomorrow," was all I said wary he seemed kind and he was but he was also something more.

"We can show you around once the bus gets there," Angelina said. "I can pick you up if it's cool with ya'll," I said and she looked at her father. "I think it will be good for you two girls to get to know Cheyenne," her father said and they smiled.

"What time?" I asked and Angelina answered "6:30 am," I gave a nod and was gone driving nicely so there fathers wouldn't think I was a bad driver.

**5:20 am**

My alarm went off as I groaned, fucking Christ school started too early. I mumbled under my breath as I walked to the bathroom brushing my teeth as I peed saving time. I washed my hands and rinsed my mouth with the mouth wash. I walked back into my room removing my shirt and pulling on a pair of Hudson Jeans Courtney Mid-Rise Skinny they have rips covering the legs. A black tang top with a full moon and wolf, I laced up my boots and stood. I tossed on some silver crosses and rings I brushed my hair than put on my make-up and hoodie. I grabbed my backpack and sunglasses putting them on I had to run back and grab my cell from my end table.

"Have a good day Cheyenne," my father said as I drank a glass of orange juice.

"Why are you leaving so early," He asked as I stood at my car. "Picking up Angelina Tollermen and Chloe Timmins for school, I gave Chloe a ride last night when some guys freaked her out," I said and he gave me a nod, his features dark. Conner pulled up as I got into my car shutting the door hearing my father talk to Conner about the cabinets. Conner was trying to look into the windows they have the darkest tint but he was still looking as I started the car my father knocked on the window.

I rolled it down not looking at him "Tell Chloe and Angelina I will come see their fathers today, Cheyenne I love you," he said.

"Yeah I will tell them but I have to go, "I said hitting the gas gravel shooting back. Conner gave me an unsettling feeling but I was curious and that spelled trouble for me. It took me ten minutes before I arrived seeing the two girls waiting as I was five minutes early. I shot my head out seeing Mr. Tollermen "My father said he will be stopping by to see you," I said and he smiled as the girls got in Chloe was in the back as Angelina called shot gun. I put the car into reverse and spun around and drove down the road turning on the radio blaring Nine inch nails as we talked.

I saw Conner's truck as I stopped at the light, Conner looked over waving. But none of us waved back his eyes narrowed but changed as my father walked out behind him my father waved me over. I made a sharp turn avoiding another car by inches stopping in front of him.

"Yeah school ya know," I said and he shot me a look.

"Cheyenne this isn't the back streets of the bayou slow it and the radio, turn it down," He said and I sighed seeing Conner's eyes on me or what he could see.

"I will try to slow down but the music I have no plans on turning it down, see ya," I said driving off leaving Conner and my father staring after us.

"You okay there Angelina?" I asked and she tried to smile I saw a birthmark on her left wrist it looked like Caydens a symbol of peace in a north American tribe of Indians. "I have seen that mark before I think on my cousin Cayden," I said and she looked hopeful. "Really?" she asked and I shook my head yes as we arrived at school.

I got out as a group of three boys and two girls walked up but I saw Chloe smile so I slipped my dagger back in to my jacket. Angelina hugged the girls and kissed the guys cheeks. I looked around seeing the same two boys with another and three girls sitting in the back of a truck.

"Thank you for giving Chloe a ride, I was out of town," a boy said offering his hand. "Sure anytime, who are you?" I asked I didn't have manners; I was raised by a man I was to the point.

"I like her Chloe, I am Mark Chloe is my ma-girlfriend," he said he corrected his words and at that I did shake his hand as the rest introduced themselves. I met Nina and her man Ares, Taylor and her boyfriend Mason they seemed like nice kids but I could sense the tension between the two groups as we passed the others.

I walked with Angelina, she had her head down and it bugged me to no end. "Put your head up walk with pride not shame Angelina I may not know the problem but I can promise it will work out for you," I said and she turned to me with hope and admiration on her face. I would find out what the hell was going on and soon, she seemed like I was supposed to know her we are meant to be friends. I got my class sheet I was shown the way by everyone in their group.

I sat in my last class advanced History I was bored as I tapped my pen on the desk as the teacher drowned on about the Gettysburg address which I had already covered last year. I took notes as I had already burned all my others for fun; the girl next to me was in the group sitting in the truck as she got my attention.

"You shouldn't hang with those losers Cheyenne. My name is Shea," She said and the teacher called her out on talking and I smiled. I stood as the bell rang I got in trouble twice for refusing to take off my sunglasses, they stopped asking afraid my father would get pissed and he would have but at me. I had Mr. Gibson sign my sheet as I walked to hand it to my homeroom teacher Miss. Gage; I dropped it on her desk and walked out. I headed to my locker seeing the same two boys harassing Angelina I walked over not making a noise I dropped my backpack on the tile floor standing behind them.

I grabbed one by the back of his head as he tried to turn I shoved his head into the locker leaving a dent as he fell to his knees. The other came at me as he shoved me back my shoulder hitting the wall, I smiled and shook it off. Planting my foot into his chest sending him back into the lockers, I walked up kicking him in the face as Chloe and the gang ran up snarling. I grabbed Angelina's arm as we walked out, she gave me my backpack.

"You okay?" I asked and she hugged me, I stood shocked patting her back. I helped her into my car and turned to the others.

"What the fuck," I said and Chloe looked to her man. I removed my glasses and gave him a fierce look and he stepped back from my eyes they are a odd colored Violet. "Our clans don't like each other Hatfield and the McCoy's if you get my drift," He said and I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"Great, Chloe see you in the Am or later if I get hungry," I said as she hugged me. I saw the two boys coming out bleeding walking to the truck waiting on the side of the road. I got in my car seeing the gang getting into another old ford driving off.

"Want to come to my house?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Yeah can I call my father, I left my cell at home," she said and I gave her my cell. She talked to her father telling him what happened he sent a thank you my way but I waved it off.

I pulled in seeing Conner working on the roof, Angelina was shaking, I gave her a look. "I don't like him he scares me," she said and I understood he had a definite lunatic quality to him, as we got out I covered her as he smiled and waved I gave him a nod. We walked in seeing my mother on the house phone she smiled.

"Cayden wants to talk to you," She said hugging Angelina.

"Sup cousin, same town but I met a girl here and I just feel you need to meet her she had the very same birth mark you do. No she is stunning better than miss blonde beauty dip shit," I said and we talked for a few minutes before I hung up. We grabbed a drink and went to my room; I tossed my hoodie on my bed as she looked at my stuff.

"Like Wolves," she smiled and I smiled back.

I grabbed a hair piece pulling my hair into a messy bun; I grabbed some very short shorts and a tang top pulling them on. It never crossed my mind she was in the room I was comfortable near her relaxed even. "Sorry," I said and she laughed making me laugh as we sat and did our work.

"You're really beautiful I mean it stunning. I mean wow your eyes are entrancing, why do you cover up your face?" she asked and I was deciding if I was going to answer.

"Thank you, I always have but I don't always it depends on how I feel," I said and she was looking at my right wrist with wide eyes it was half a full moon with a female wolf howling, it was a very odd mark it was so clear. I moved my wrist and she looked up and I raised my brow.

"Do you get the feeling we are meant to meet be friends?" she asked and I gave her a nod of yes. "I was thinking that when I walked you to my car after school," I said and she nodded we finished our work as my father knocked. I let him in he smiled "Come I need you to look at the cabinets," he said and I got up putting on flip flops having Angelina stay in my room. I walked into the mother in law house or mine. It was nice the cabinets are oak and have wolves on them I smiled and started to walk out when Conner was blocking my path.

"She loves them Conner," dad said from behind me and Conner gave me a smile but it was that of a clearly insane person but to others it was a sly smile, cocky even.

"I am happy she does, and look she does have a face I was worried all I ever saw was hair and sunglasses," Conner said as my dad left to see another room. I looked up seeing Conner fully he was very hot for being old his eyes grey as he looked me in the eyes.

"You have very beautiful eyes my sweet one," he said as I just looked at him his eyes moving down my body his eyes resting on my right wrist he smiled and I walked out. "I will be seeing you my sweet one," Conner said in a possessive tone, I never looked back I just climbed the stairs to my room.

"Dude I think Conner likes his girls young," I said shutting my door. "I think you're right, why what did he say?" she asked as I sat next to her on the floor. "Called me "my sweet one" and the smile and looks he was giving was creepy he was smiling at my mark," I said as I grabbed my pop.

Her father came and I walked her out as our fathers talked, Conner came from the back and without thought I moved to block Angelina. Her father followed my movements and Conner's I felt the tension it was suffocating and it was unnatural.

**Friday**

A week has passed and I have become fast friends with Angelina and her clan of friends. I was heading over to the bond fire at the lake; it was 4 in the afternoon. I had my black bikini under my shorts and top as I left with my bag over my shoulder.

I pealed out heading to Angelina's farm to get her and Chloe so we could head out. She was waiting for me her father next to the boy's truck; I guessed Nina and Taylor are riding with me as they jumped in as Angelina's father gave a warning to us all.

"No fighting children even if provoked the others will surely be there for the bond fire. Don't step foot on Conner Keegens land you know the rules," He said and I just looked around he wasn't talking to me but I had a feeling he was when his gazed settled on my covered face. "Have fun, boys you have all the food and stuff?" he asked and Mark told him they did as I reversed spinning my car around and off the land heading to the lake. I turned the radio up as the boys came behind us I swear these people and their bad blood, I was happy I carried a gun.

"No fighting, did that apply to me?" I asked and they all laughed "No not yet but one day maybe," Chloe said and I gave her a look. 

"Turn here," Angelina called as I had to make a very sharp turn my tires kicking up dust and dirt everywhere. "I little faster warning next time," I said as we drove down the road. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention be careful all that is Conner's land for another 200 acres. And if you go on it we can't help or follow," she said and I hissed.

"I don't need help and I wouldn't want ya'll following me," I said and they looked nervous. "I know something in this town is unnatural and you're not telling me but I can find out on my own," I said with a smile, my nails are silver and I saw them always avoiding them, my grandfather gave it to me, it had silver in the polish he said I would need it.

"I think you already know on some level," Angelina said as I stopped and parked my car. Music was blaring I saw a lot of older kids and some from school but it looked like two different parties. I opened my trunk and had Chloe and Angelina carry the smaller cooler, I got my bag and another cooler my father packed. A boy ran up and grabbed it from me talking to Angelina I believe his name is Cord.

I sat on my towel on the flat of the cliff overlooking the blue lake, my friends around me while we talked. I stood removing my shorts and top hearing a very loud whistle; I heard snarling form Mark and Cord and a couple other male friends. I grabbed Angelina and went into the water Chloe, Nina and Tay behind us.

"Does Conner have some of the lake as well?" I asked and she gave me a yes. "Fucking Christ," I said and they laughed; Conner was a savage looking man but he was hot never the less. The water was cool to the Alabama weather, I was splashed and had to retaliate on the girls. I saw my dad's deputy's twin sons sitting with the others; they had dark looks on their faces seeing us.

"Let's go back further to our side we are going to close to his land," Angelina said as I stared at them. They did go further back but I stayed I didn't feel the need to run and they came in to the water walking up to me. "Hello I am Cam and this is my brother Curt. Our dads work together you're Cheyenne, Conner has told us all about you," He said and I raised my brow.

"Cheyenne come on please," I turned to Angelina as the twins snarled at her. "Do that again and see what happens boys," I said the water coming to my waist.

"You will learn that you belong on our side," They said swimming off I swam to my friends and they looked nervous as we walked out of the water and to the towels. I stood running another towel through my hair my body shining with the midday sun. I was being watched and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end I let out a hiss.

My eyes met the cold grey eyes of Conner he was sitting on a large rock watching me. He had on black swimming trunks and that's it, he has the best body I had ever seen. He smiled at me and waved, Cord was standing next to me snarling at the older man. I gave Conner a nod before laying down getting some sun.

This night wasn't turning out to bad, but it was only the beginning for me.

**Okay this was the very first chapter I have written for Wolves. Thank you for reading and please, please review so I know if it is worth writing.**


	2. Small towns

**Hello everyone, here is the second chapter for Wolves. I really like this story but I am worried as this will be posted a day after the movie comes out. I hope you all like it as it be could be a supernatural based story but I will wait for Wolves to come out. So I don't own anything about this story other than new characters and my plot points.**

**October 25****th**

"I like your skirt Cheyenne," Nina said looking at my skirt it was a Burgundy/Black Aztec Maxi Skirt, I wore it with a black tank top and sandals with some of my wolf jewelry. My dream catcher belly ring hanging as I put on my sunglasses, my hair cascading straight down my back.

"It was a gift from an old woman who lived in the bayou," I said and they laughed. I walked next to Angelina and Chloe; we were heading to lunch then another two classes. After school I would drive home and take a nap, I haven't been sleeping well, but thankfully there was one day until the weekend. The last two weeks have been good, I have quickly made good friends, I was still unsure of Connor with his watchful eyes, and I would see him a lot. His eyes followed me, it made me very nervous but on a somewhat happier note Angelina was opening up to me about Connor, my suspicions were correct; he isn't a good man, more of a lunatic and that was very easy for me to see.

"I'm hungry," I said while eating the lunch I had packed earlier this morning, I wasn't into school food. But neither are any of my friends, as they all brought lunch with them 'The Others' watched me from the far table.

"Why are they watching me? At first I thought it was Angelina but it seems I can't go anywhere without one of them following me," I said which earned a snarl from Mark. "It could be good or bad but I will have to say it's bad." Chloe said giving me a sad look. I shook my head with a sigh, great, just great.

We ate lunch and had a good time until the bell rang, we all ran to our classes, my last two classes I didn't have with any of my friends. A couple of 'The Others' are in them but I never spoke to any of them, well if I didn't have to. I took my seat and pulled my book than folder out tapping my pen on the desk. I watched the kids in my history class file in and take their seats.

"Okay class I will pair you into groups of three, no more than three people will be in a group, no exceptions" She said, I sighed, I was fucked.

She began calling out names, I didn't pay much attention until she called mine, I wanted to bang my head against the table. "Cheyenne you're with Deke and Setter for the rest of the year. Let's move tables," I sat, I wasn't moving.

"Cheyenne are you going to move," She said and I hissed.

"Does it look like it? They better move over here," I said through clenched teeth, they did, picking up their desk and setting them near me; this year was going to go down faster than a two dollar hooker.

We sat there not talking; I was quickly becoming very uncomfortable with their constant staring, I am not a slice of meat. "I should introduce us, I am Deke and this is Setter and we know you're Cheyenne. It is a pleasure to meet you," Deke said as I looked up once I heard one of them talking.

"I'm sure it is," I said going back to my book, trying to ignore them; minutes later the bell rang, I jumped from my chair and was out the door heading to my locker, I was the first out of the room. I saw my friends gathered around the cluster of lockers, I walked over with a look of hate plastered on my face.

"What's wrong?" Tay asked, I hissed like a snake.

"I have to be in a group with Deke and Setter in history for the rest of the year" I said as I opened my locker and grabbed my text book slamming it shut as 'The Others' passed. We walked out heading to Marks truck and my car; I slid in and started the engine as Angelina, Tay, Nina and Chloe jumped in. I pealed out almost hitting Deke but he jumped out of the way. God damn it, I was so close. I dropped my friends off and drove home for my nap which I needed so very much.

I parked my car and walked into the house seeing my mother on the phone. "Afternoon Cheyenne your aunt Summer said hello," She said, I nodded in response then walked up stairs to my room. I dropped my bag near my desk, stripped down then pulled on some shorts and a tank top I jumped on my bed setting my alarm for 4:30 and I was out for the count.

**4:00Pm**

I heard my cell going off and I grabbed it noticing it wasn't my alarm, it was Angelina calling me. "Hey," I said in a barely awake voice, she laughed.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?" she asked "I was but it's okay," I said as she began talking.

"I needed help with my History paper do you think you could help? My dad can drop us off," Angelina said and I smiled.

"Yeah your dad can drop you off, I'm up now," I said she hung up as I got out of my bed and sat at my desk starting my work. Angelina and the girls arrived a few minutes after our talk, it was a hot and humid Alabama day, I had the fan on as they walked in.

"Hey," they said at the same time "Sup," I said standing and stretching as I saw John and my father in the back yard. We walked onto my balcony watching, the tension filled the air like a fog. My father was talking to John; Connor was watching John and John was watching my father and Connor.

"Awkward," I said as we watched, I heard a slight creak then the railing gave way, this house is over a 100 years old. Angelina was the first to fall; I jumped sliding across the beam grabbing her hand. The girls screamed catching John's attention; he turned seeing Angelina and me. My left hand was holding on to Angelina and my right on the thin beam of wood.

"Holy Shit, mother fuckers, hold on Angelina I am going to swing you over to the stairs," I called as her father and mine ran over crossing the yard but they would be too late. I started swinging her, the other girls got the point and went to the stairs as I swung her over and over until her feet went over, my arm muscles are fucking burning. I watched as Chloe held Angelina I was losing my grip, seconds later I did, falling to the ground was going to hurt.

"Cheyenne!" I heard the girls and my father yelling as I felt warm arms. I looked up seeing Connor smiling down at me; I was nestled into his arms. I was grateful he had caught me but his skin was making mine burn hot goose bumps covered my arms. He held me very close, his smell was intoxicating it was musk but with almonds and cinnamon.

"Thank you Connor, thank you so much," My father said as Connor set me on my feet. "Yes, thank you," I said with a polite smile as my friends hugged me tightly also pulling me away from Connor. I turned to see my mother; her face was bone white with an expression full of fear.

I heard my father invite Connor to dinner in three days and he didn't hesitate to say yes as my mother hugged him telling him over and over how thankful she was.

"Are you okay?" Angelina asked and I smiled.

"Yeah but Connor makes me nervous," I said as John held me and I felt Connor looking over at me his eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"You need to be careful around Connor from now on dear, come by the farm next week and we can have a long talk," John said and I gave a nod of yes. The girls left with John as Angelina was shaken. I would help her tomorrow with her paper; I noticed our friends have been acting a bit off today, on edge, I think was a good term for how they were lately. I walked into the house, my mother was in the kitchen as I walked in seeing her sobbing and I felt bad.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to be polite, I was 17 and she was 34, she was 16 when her and my father had me, but Aunt Summer was 15 when she had Cayden.

"I could have lost you if Connor hadn't caught you," she said and I sighed running my hand through my long hair.

"But he did so you shouldn't think any more on the 'what if's'," I said and she gave me a watery smile as I walked away and up to my room seeing Connor and my father on my balcony.

I sat at my desk turning on the radio, Metallica blared as I finished my work, history was easy and I could do the project on my own. But as I heard a knock on my door I stood thinking I should put some pants on as my ass was showing in my bed shorts. I opened the door seeing Deke and Setter smiling then of course I slammed the door in their faces. What in the fucking hell are they doing here, in my house?

"Cheyenne, please be nice," I turned to my father and gave him a dirty look. "I don't want them here and most certainly not in my room," I said as he came in and opened the door letting them in. They walked in and I huffed in annoyance but they smiled at my father introducing themselves in a polite manner.

"Are you friends of Cheyenne's at school?" my father asked.

"Yes," they said as I said in a loud voice "Hell no," giving them a look.

"Well I see, well I am going to help Connor with the railing on your balcony," Dad said walking out as I let out a frustrated sigh.

"What are you two assholes doing here?" I asked my hands on my hips and a glint in my eyes. "We do have a project to due together," Deke said and I hissed.

"It is due in three weeks not tomorrow and we can work at school or the library, my room is off limits to the two of you. I don't need your mutt girlfriends getting jealous," I sneered and they growled.

"Our girlfriends are not mutts," they said and I laughed.

"Truth hurt boys," I laughed as my father looked over giving me a look. I shrugged my shoulders with a "what did I do" look.

"Cheyenne refrain from talking badly about other girls, I doubt they are bad looking ladies," He said and Connor smiled at me causing me to blush.

"I never said they are not ladies I just said they are mutts," I tried to reason with him, he gave me an angry look. "Fine," I said tossing my hands into the air in frustration. I sat in my chair and they sat on my bed "Get off my bed or I will cut you like physically fucking cut you," I said my eyes flashing.

They looked shocked and sat on the floor as we talked about the project for history. I saw them glance at Connor every so often I did too because I could feel him looking at me. Connor had a look on his face when he saw Setter and Deke looking at him not noticing I was glancing as well. His face had a dark look his eyes, feral and wild like he could walk in here and kill them being covered in their blood than walked back out and fix my railing like nothing happened.

"Okay I think we are done here, now leave," I said standing as their eyes lingered on my legs and exposed stomach. "Look at my body again and I won't be held responsible for killing you," I said and their eyes snapped outside and the look on Connors face was purely insane, evil even I stepped back.

I watched them leave fast as I went downstairs and helped my mother with dinner. Setting the table, pouring drinks and bringing food to the table was my job. The phone rang and I ran to it almost knocking down Connor and my father.

"Sup," I said and I heard my mother chastising me for answering the phone in such a way. "Hey baby girl," I laughed at Cayden.

"Cayden, don't call me that I am not a baby anymore. How are we fucking related you retard," I laughed as he laughed; we have always been very close.

"How are you doing there?" he asked and I sighed.

"This town is just not right if you know what I mean. And I keep having to get away from this group of teens who follow me everywhere I go, its sick," I said and he growled in anger.

"I am coming for a visit in a week and we will deal with them like old times baby girl, so am I going to meet this Angelina girl you keep telling me about? I mean lezbihonest" he asked, I couldn't hold back my laughter; we talked for another 25 minutes until dinner was ready and we moved to texting.

"Mom did Aunt Summer tell y'all Cayden is coming in a week?" I asked and she gave me a yes.

I watched out the window as Connor loaded up his truck he turned his cold steely grey eyes landed on mine. He leaned up against his truck staring. I felt it; a pull to him like I should walk out there and talk to him. I wasn't weak willed as I pulled away from the trance and he looked a little ticked off when I closed the curtains.

**10:00 Pm same night**

I sat in my bed with the blanket around me thinking, not being able to sleep with the thoughts running through my head. This town was at war with itself, well not entirely true, I guessed the others and John are at war. But the main question was what are they? Not fully human is the answer and I felt I did know but it wasn't coming easy to me.

**Okay a list**

They avoid my nails.

They growl and snarl a lot.

Angelina is scared of Conner.

I was always carrying a silver dagger.

My gun and the ammo in my car well the bullets are silver.

I was in a town full of Wolves, well I'm fucked!

**October 28****th**** -Three days later**

I walked into the school with Angelina at my side, the school was quite as the others and a few of our friends have missed school yesterday and today. Angelina was excited to meet Cayden she also told me the others and our friends got into a fight. I never told her I knew she was lying, Connor and a few older men also had not been seen, and Connor took two personal days for a family thing.

"The halls are quite," I said and she told me it is always like this for three days a month. And I raised my arched brow at her and she sighed.

"You know don't you," she said as we sat at lunch together.

"I have known for some time Angelina," I said and she gave me a shy smile. I took a bite from my apple as she ate her carrots with a loud snap.

"And you're still our friend?" she asked.

"I am, are you not one?" I asked and she looked a little sad.

"I might be its unknown right now," She said as we sat continuing to eat. "Well you let your father know that I know but I need some answers and if he doesn't give them I will go to Connor for them," her eyes shot open and she pulled her cell out telling her father fast and he agreed he would tell me as he wanted me away from Connor.

"Saturday I will come over since its Friday today and I have a dinner that my parents won't let me get out of and now I will have to be alone with Connor," I sighed running my hand over my pants, they felt wet.

"I can come to dinner with you so you don't have to be alone," she offered and I smiled at her.

**After school…**

We walked in seeing my mother sleeping on the sofa and I raised my brow, she never naps. I walked into the kitchen seeing dad trying to cook and we could all die from his cooking.

"Dad is mom dead on the sofa?" I asked and he turned and gave me a stern look.

"No she was just really tired she didn't sleep at all last night, said she was nervous, she gets like that once a month maybe it's her period but don't tell her I said that," I looked at Angelina it was too big of a coincidence it was on the same day all the others left.

"I will cook I have skills unlike you, go take mom to her room," I said pulling my hair into a bun as did Angelina as we started to cook, I gave her instructions. She wasn't the best cook but with my help she could be as good as me one fine day.

I stuck the four chickens into the oven after I seasoned them and covered them in butta. They would take near two hours so we walked to my room and did some work after an hour we walked back down stairs. She started pealing potatoes for me as I was making a honey butta cornbread; I sprayed the cast iron skillet down and poured the batter in putting it in the oven as well.

"Can you cut them and stick them in this pot please?" I asked not looking at her as I snapped green beans sticking them in boiling water. "What next?" she asked as I gave her buttermilk as she helped me make biscuits and thick gravy. I had helped mom last night making a coconut cake, it was three layers so that was off my list. So chickens check, biscuits check, gravy check, mashed potatoes check, cornbread check and green beans check.

**The phone rang with 30 minutes until dinner **

"Cheyenne speaking, what the hell do you want," I said answering the phone, knowing mom was napping upstairs.

"Hello Cheyenne, I need to talk to your father my sweet one," I knew it was Connor his voice was seductive and held malice at the same time.

"Sure Connor hold on just a second," I said as I waved my father over.

"Sure my sweet one," I heard and handed the phone to my father.

I went back to Angelina rolling my eyes "If Connor keeps calling me his sweet one I will rip his tongue out, period," I said and she had a look on her face.

"Sorry," she said and I checked the chickens as my father came in with the phone cord around his neck.

"Cheyenne, Connor is bringing his two nephews and mother," he said and I gave him a nod and rolled my eyes at Angelina thank god we made enough. We set the large table, my parents on the end, me and Angelina on one side and the others on the other.

"Cheyenne they are teen boys move at least one on your side so they aren't too cramped," He said and I flipped him off behind his back as Angelina moved him near me.

I set glasses down and a pitcher of fresh lemonade and one of sweet tea. We walked into the kitchen as I mashed the potatoes and Angelina took the green beans to the table. As we set the very last chicken on the table the doorbell rang, my father answered it. I heard an old female and three males; my mother ran in and was near tears seeing all the food done.

"Thank you girls so much," she said as the others and my father came in, I hissed when I saw Deke and Setter smiling at me. I sat with Angelina as Deke sat next to me Connor right across from me his mother next to his right and Setter to his left.

"It looks great June," Connor said with a smile.

"No Connor, thank Cheyenne and Angelina they cooked while I took a nap," My mother said and his gaze turned to us.

"No Mrs. Richards, I only helped and she had to walk me through it. She did all the hard work but I did learn a lot today," Angelina said and my mother gave me a smile. Everyone said prayer and we got our plates full, well I ate a slice of Chicken, one biscuit with a small side of mashed potatoes.

"It is splendid Cheyenne," His mother said and he slapped his forehead.

"Sorry Cheyenne this is my mother Cass," Connor introduced us and I gave her a warm smile. "It is a pleasure," I said and the boys snorted.

"Shut up, what didn't your mutts want to come, but it's okay keeping them on a short leash," I sneered as Angelina choked on her tea, I patted her back.

"This one has fire in her," Cass said looking at me and Angelina than our wrist seeing two different marks.

"Cheyenne please stop saying that about their girlfriends they are very pretty I am sure," my father said and I mumbled under my breath.

"Cujo and Nanook more like it," I mumbled and Deke hissed at me as I smiled in a very innocent way until my father and mother looked away.

"But again you're not even good looking so they are the best you can do it's understandable," I smiled whispering it to him but even Connor looked up Cass had a smile on her face. Deke was ready to kill me half way through dinner Setter wasn't faring any better. Connor had a look of happiness and contentment on his face.

"Angelina how is school?" my father asked her.

"It is going very well Mr. Richards even better now that Cheyenne is here she is fun to be around," Angelina said as I snorted my drink burned my throat.

"Great I am glad she speaks very highly of you dear," My mother said as we ate. I cleaned the dishes with Angelina my mother and Cass. We set small plates on the table I dropped Dekes in his lap right on his dick with an opps, as I went and got the cake.

"I like your fire," Cass said and I smiled "At least someone does," I laughed as we walked out; I set the heavy cake down taking my seat. Deke looked at my ass or so Angelina texted me, I gaged at the thought.

"Look at my ass again and I will remove your eyes with a dull spoon," I hissed close to him. I heard another low growl and my dad got up looking out the sliding glass door.

"Chris what is it a wild animal," my mother said but I looked at Connor giving him a look saying 'I know it was you' he smiled.

"Aw you get in trouble Deke," I said and he gave me a dirty look. I got the very first slice Angelina next it was so good, my favorite. I stood with Angelina washing the dishes as we finished Deke and Setter walked in.

"Great the pound puppies are here," I said drying my wet hands giving them a honeyed smile. "Watch yourself Cheyenne," Setter said.

"Or what Setter," I sneered as Angelina grabbed my arm as Connor walked in he took up a lot of room, half the kitchen.

"I better not hear you have threated Cheyenne again boys," He said as he walked back out his hand touched my mark and it burned for a minute and my eyes went wide.

The phone rang and I saw my mother answering it as the boys went outside. I heard a female scream and I rushed to my mother seeing her crying on the floor as my father took the phone.

"What is going on?" I questioned as Connor and his mother helped mine off the floor. My father hung up and he looked at me with his eyes watery.

"Your Aunt Summer and Uncle Nick have been killed they think by a bear or wild animal," he said and I fell back into Angelina who wrapped her arms around me.

"Where is Cayden, was he hurt?" I asked with a cracked voice. "He had a few marks but he is alive your mother and I are leaving tonight to get him and bring their bodies back to be buried here," He said and I gave him a nod.

"We can't leave our only daughter alone Chris," mom said and Connor smiled.

"I can watch her, another female with fire would be good," Cass said and my mother agreed.

"Mrs. Richards, if it is okay with you she can stay with my family as we go to school together and she is helping me pass my math and history class," Angelina asked not looking at Connor and Cass who had very dangerous looks on their faces.

"That would be good she should be around friends right now Cheyenne go pack your bag it's only for maybe two days," Dad said as we ran upstairs she put her finger to her lips.

I grabbed some stuff and moved to my bedside table pulling out a gun it was silver with my name on it. It was a gift from my cousin on my 13th birthday, I got him a set of daggers but he wasn't very good at using them yet. I walked back down stairs putting the gun behind my back it stuck out the back of my pants but my top covered it well.

"Wild animal my fucking ass," I snarled reaching the bottom stairs as my father got off the phone.

"Be safe Cheyenne," My father said as Connor walked behind us he was sending pure hate and heat at us. "I will be seeing you soon Sweet one in fact I have a contract with Tollerman to talk about," he said and I looked at him.

Angelina looked scared and I tossed my arm over her shoulder and she relaxed. I tossed my bag into the trunk grabbing a clip from another bag, just in case.

I pealed out trying to hit Deke and Setter and again so close but yet so far. I rolled down the window "One day, say hi to Nanook and Cujo if they are out of the dog house" and they growled as I drove off with Angelina she shook her head.

"They will hurt you," she said and I laughed. I pulled on to the Tollerman land seeing Connor right behind us but he stopped and got out as we saw John walking to him.

"Is that a good idea?" I asked but I also saw Mark and Mr. Timmons with him so I felt better. I stopped and jumped out seeing Gail watching the boys with five other females, Chloe, Nina and Tay came up as I got my bag. I pulled out the gun and took off the safety watching Mr. T and the rest. Gail gave me an odd look but her gaze returned to her husband.

"Answers Angelina," I said and she sighed and pointed at her father who was walking up with the boys.

**Connor's point of view**

I watched her drive she did have some skills since she hasn't killed herself with her driving. Cass has told me it is Cheyenne I will mate with not the pathetic and weak Angelina. I was on my way to cancel the contract I had with her father, they are all dead soon. She heads to the farm as I stop and get out waiting for Tollerman to show his face. And he doesn't disappoint he has two others with him, and I laugh I am the only pureblood alpha here.

I will slaughter them all and have Cheyenne bare my heir and his daughter would still die. I was drawn to the young Cheyenne the minute she came she had a fire burning in her she will make the perfect mate and wife.

"Connor what is it you want?" Tollerman called but my eyes settled on Cheyenne as she pulled a gun from her back she touched it and watched us. And I was hard every time she was around she was a real spitfire.

"I am canceling Angelina's contract to be my wife and mate she isn't worthy of me. She is weak and we both know who my mate really is I have seen your eyes look at her mark. So for now your daughter is safe but if she interferes again with me getting Cheyenne I will tear out her entrails and send them to you," I smiled and he growled his eyes shifting, yes attack me old man.

"Watch yourself Connor you may be stronger and a pureblood. But I will protect my daughter and now that you have cancelled the contract she is no longer your concern she can protect her friend from you. We will not let Cheyenne go without a fight she is the future for our kind, she is a pure soul," John said and I notice Marks stance become one of defense.

"She is mine and I will take her and soon, or she will come to me she is my mate she can't stay away once our marks touch. I will bathe in your blood and the blood of your clan. Your females will be used as slaves but your daughter will die a slow and painful death," I said as I laughed and they looked worried I had more on my side we had no guilt, no soul.

"Leave Connor or we fight now," John said and I smiled coming forward but Cass set her hand on my arm. If she wasn't our elder her fat gut would be gashed open with her entrails on the cold ground, "Tollermen was right, find her past she could mean our doom Connor," she said and I moved back.

"I will kill you all but first I will deal with my young mate Cheyenne and her past," I said, I drove off leaving them at the house. I was heading to the Bayou knowing I have heard her mention it many times. I wanted her so bad and I would have her if by force if she didn't come willing to me, one she drank from me it would be as if we are married.

**Cheyenne's point of view…**

I watched them and it looked bad as Gail pulled us inside, a few minutes later they walked in Mark went to Chloe whispering in her ear. I was standing with my arm around Angelina the gun in my hand.

"I have good and bad news, hello Cheyenne I don't think that gun would help you," John said and I snorted.

"Really," I let the clip fall from the gun catching it touching the top of the gun clicking it back hard as the lone bullet flew out. I caught it tossing it to John who caught it he screamed dropping it his hand had smoke coming from it. I grabbed the clip putting it back into the gun, as I sat.

"I was wrong it will help, your nails are also silver anything else?" he asked as I pulled out two daggers and set them on the table and the younger kids laughed.

"My Grandfather Wild Joe believed in Wolves and I have trained for five years how to kill them. My cousin Cayden can but his training wasn't as long as mine," I said as Gail got us some warm tea and the men some Jack Daniels.

"Connor has cancelled your contract Angelina," John said and I stood. "What contract?" I asked and John sighed he looked older.

"For peace among both our clans, understand we are at war with his clan. He asked for Angelina as his mate and I agreed if she wasn't killed and he treated her well. We would have peace and the humans would be left alone here," John said and I snarled like an animal making all step back.

"Fool, Connor would have killed you and then your contract would have been void. I know a Wolf elder, I know a lot more than you think, and he would have had her bare a son and killed her. How could you offer her up like that there is no peace with a clan like Connors they are beast with no soul to speak of," I said and Angelina put her arm around my waist and I calmed but I was still pissed.

"Our elder was killed before I made the contract, I would like to talk to the women you spoke to. I would never want Angelina hurt I did what I thought best. But Connor has found his true mate and now we have a problem," John said and I heard a few female sobs.

"Who, I will go kill her right now if she is a problem for friends and family as I am sure I know who Angelina's mate is," I said and she blushed.

"Who?" her mother asked.

"My cousin Cayden in fact my parents left me here, my aunt and uncle were killed by a wild animal. And my mother had been up for a whole day the very same day ya'll went M.I.A.," I said looking at them all.

"I have to know this elder she would have your history, but your mark matches Connors you're his mate," John said as I had been writing her number down for him. "Tell her Cheyenne Autumn gave it to you," I said walking out as my friends followed I was mated to a complete lunatic.

"Cheyenne please don't leave," Chloe screamed and I stopped in my tracks at her pleading voice as they reached me.

"I am mated to a lunatic not every day you hear that," I said sitting in the cool grass. "It doesn't matter to us, but if you join him we can't be friends," Angelina said her voice cracking.

"Are you just as insane, join him and the pound puppies I think not. But it explains why I have been drawn to him but I have pulled away and resisted for a while," I said and Mark whistled.

"Impressive he is a pureblood he is the seventh generation, his line has been going crazy since none have found their mates. They have been inbreeding which is sick to keep the pureblood line going but Connor is the worst of the worst," I shivered at the thought.

"Sick fucks," I said.

"See why Deke and Setter have been following you," Chloe said and I groaned.

"She is coming to be our elder we will build her a home on our land, but she will leave once in a while for her home on the Bayou. Cheyenne she said to tell you, the dances and she will help you on your path her silver wolf," he said and I blushed.

"Silver Wolf?" Tay asked.

"I have had the nickname from birth she gave me and Cayden a blessing the day we were born. His name is Black Wolf," I said and John gave me a nod.

**Okay another chapter finished I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading it please review and see the real movie. **


	3. Time

**Here is chapter three for Wolves I am hoping y'all are liking the story so far. I am enjoying writing it but then I noticed my first two chapters were supposed to be the first four. And I gave a sigh thinking when was it a good time to cut it off it was flowing like a water fall. So read and review please it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, yeah right lol, a blazing fire will forever burn inside of me, I just like seeing them. Connor is a lunatic or Psychopathic with Sadistic sexual tendencies. **

October 28th-Connors point of view

My thought's drift to Cheyenne, it would be a waste to kill her and I was surprised when I didn't want her hurt. I can see why my four fathers never wanted to find their mates, easier to fuck a fellow pack member. But now she is here and I can't deny her or the fact I want her bleeding as I fuck her raw. I have no soul I feel no guilt and she will soon find that out, I am above her and every other, human or wolves.

I have killed hundreds in my time, I have walked and fed from the humans for over 140 years and I will continue until I die. I will tear Tollermans clan to bloody pieces before Cheyenne bares my heir. I never wanted Angelina she was weak and scared as I wanted my son to be strong and deadly. Without emotions and soul now I would have it but the only thing that has changed is it will be Cheyenne and she will rule at my side.

She has already angered Deke and Setter and it made me hard watching her belittle them and their mates. I wanted that fire in her, I wanted to break her spirit and have her at my feet, and I knew it wouldn't be easy. She is very beautiful her body was to die for but her eyes made me wonder. When I touched her it burned my skin but her small body fit into my arms perfectly. I arrived in the Bayou; I got out looking around and walked into the house on the river, seeing another elder waiting her eyes on me.

"I have been expecting you," she said and I snarled at her tone; it showed no respect.

"You don't scare me boy save your soulless ignorant snarling for your pack of inbred mutts," she said and I smiled, I liked her fire so like Cheyenne's.

"I am here," she cut me off and I bit back a growl, we don't kill elders.

"I know why you came; my little Silver Wolf is the reason. I am saddened you're her mate, someone as tainted and soulless as yourself. Ask your questions and leave I am on my way to my Silver Wolf," she said drinking hot tea.

"Silver Wolf, are you talking about Cheyenne? And I came about her past," I said in a growl at her disrespect I am a pureblood alpha. I will tear her forked tongue out letting her bleed at my feet.

"I do speak of Cheyenne "Silver Wolf" Autumn Richards and her past the line of her family. She is a pureblood, much as yourself, she comes from a very long line of female Wolfs, all pureblood alphas. She is meant to rule not bow to you, her sprit can't be broken by you. There has been only one male wolf in her family, her grandmother was an elder, her mother and Aunt never transformed. But I know Silver Wolf will transform very soon and she will pick a side in your war. I don't know whose side she will pick but that side will win with her cousin joining her," the elder said and I smiled cruelly, she would be with me. Or her family would die, along with whoever stood in my way.

"She is mine and she will side with me or die," I laughed and she just looked at me and smiled.

"Try to kill her and I will see you dead, you will be knocked off that high throne you have set yourself on. She is more powerful than you, now leave," she dismissed me like a servant but I left if only I could kill her and eat the fat from her body, it is my favorite part.

This is news; I will have to consult with my elder about this issue, damn female elders. They should be killed after they can't bear children or have a girl child. But she is a pureblood alpha and I stroked my cock as I drove thinking about breaking her body and soul. How her screams of pain and pleasure would mix in the cold air around us as I took her over and over. She would bow at my feet, her blood on my hands, and what of her cousin, he will have to die.

I will have to play it cool around her, I guessed she knew what we are, but I am not sure. I will have some fun with her first, using my pheromones to have her dream of us together. And I will have our marks touch and she will come running to me, begging me to take her. I have seen the way she looks at me and can smell her arousal, but she has never acted on it. She will soon change her mind, my thoughts drift to the taste of her blood it would be so sweet. I drive through the now dark town stopping by the Tollerman farm for a brief moment seeing Cheyenne in the window the light bright behind her, I snarled as I thought of tying her up and shoving my cock deep into her as she screamed and bled as I pleasured myself with her body.

"I will have you soon sweet one, I will have you and I will taste your sweet, sweet blood," I said before driving off to my house, to my clan. I stopped and got out my large form walking in total darkness, but I could see just fine, the smell of rotting flesh evident to me but not the idiotic humans.

"How was your trip?" Deke asked as I snarled causing him to bow.

"It was informative," was all I said going to my elder, the fat whore of a women. She sat bones littered the floor by her feet; she had blood lust that rivaled mine. I stood never bowing to her but she just looked at me with her amber eyes.

"Yes Connor and what is it you have found?" she said in a crone's voice.

"She comes from a long line of female pureblood wolves, she is an alpha. The elder I saw has warned me she is the deciding factor in our coming war. I have to make sure she is on our side," I said and she was lost in thought.

"Have her killed than she will not be a factor, the girl means nothing you can have an heir with a pack mate you already use them as your personal whores," she said waving her hand and I smiled it was treason to plot to kill the alphas mate and she just crossed the line. I let out a growl that had her fat ass against the wall in fear; my cold steel gray eyes brimmed with red.

"You are conspiring against me old women to kill my mate, the bitch will bare my son," I snarled and she snarled back.

"Alpha what is going on she is our elder," Deke said and I turned to him and he fell to his knees bowing low. "It is treason and your death sentence old women, planning to kill my mate, she will rule by my side," I grabbed her throat with one hand lifting her off the floor and with a simple twist she was motionless. My nails grew cutting through the fat of her neck I tossed her body away from mine. "Make sure she stays dead no one threatens to kill my mate," I said and Setter and Deke dragged her fat body from my feet doing as I commanded.

"Deke if I ever see you look at Cheyenne with lust and arousal I will fest on your bones," I said and he gave me a terrified nod as the dragged her out.

I needed to fuck someone raw and there was a new feeling, what was it? I wanted my mate and that was it but she was unavailable to me so against my feelings I called for one of my whores. And I knew I had to kill all three before I took her. "Di," I called and she ran in bowing at my feet.

"I soon will have no use for you and the others; my Cheyenne will pleasure me and give me a strong son," I sneered and she shook if she was smart she would leave town after tonight. But Women aren't that smart as I pulled her head into my lap, I wouldn't fuck her but she would still make me cum as I choked her with my large cock, it could make the loosest whore tremble with fear. I thought about Cheyenne, her smile and the way she moved. It even boiled my blood seeing her walk in public she dressed in short tops and tight jeans showing off her body, no my body ,she belongs to me.

I bucked my hips against her warm mouth grabbing her hair, pulling it hard and she cried out as I hit and choked her. But her mouth never left my cock she wouldn't like what I would do to her if it did.

I felt my release then I tossed her into the wall zipping up my pants and walking out. "Clean the crone's room NOW you damn whore!" I barked the order and the females ran to do it. I walked to my room and turned on the boiling water, as I striped my clothes off. I was tan with muscles ripping my body and I knew I turned females on. I washed the blood and cum from my body I had to put my plan in place, starting Monday when she is away from the Tollermans.

**Cheyenne's point of view-October29th **

I was being shaken awake, I groaned ready to cut the bitch that is stupid enough to wake me. I opened my eyes seeing Gail and I sighed, I couldn't cut Angelina's mother, so I reluctantly got up.

"Good morning Cheyenne its, 7 am time to wake up," she said in a kind voice as I thought of her dead. It was Saturday why did I have to be up so damn early, I looked at a fully dressed group of girls. I made the extra bed and tossed on some clothes and growled at them.

"Why must I be up this early?" I asked and Chloe laughed knowing I wasn't a morning person. "Chores," Angelina said and I sighed falling down on the bed face down.

They pulled me up and we walked downstairs together, I swear this is the very last time I sleep over. Angelina gave me a look saying she was sorry as we walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning girls, sleep well?" John asked and they said yes as I hissed and he raised his brow at me. "Dad she isn't a morning person," We ate and did chores until noon and I was dead tired. We walked in and I decided I wasn't ever going to own a farm, ever. I sat and drank some sweet tea as the boys came in kissing their mates then me and Angelina.

"Okay Angelina this is the list and I already called the butcher he is expecting you," Gail said and they stood and so did I grabbing my bag. "You should stay Cheyenne," John said and I gave him a look.

"I should but I am not so see you later, I am going to my house for a while to clean and I can help Angelina shop," I said and Gail gave me a nod.

"It's okay y'all help her clean then shopping, and all of you back here," Gail said as we walked out.

"I really have a hard time being told what to do, sorry if I sounded disrespectful to your father," I said and they waved it off. I got in and started my car as the girls got in as I pealed out and headed to my house, which wasn't too far. I pulled into the drive way and parked as we all got out, my gun on me. I unlocked the door and we went to work cleaning every room. I blasted the radio as Nina and I cleaned the kitchen plus the floors. I could smell Connor so I went to my room saying I needed something. I saw him working on the mini house for me and Cayden.

I shut the curtains and walked downstairs seeing the boys tense, I gave them a look. "Sup," I said my accent coming out.

"The others are here," Mark said and I sighed.

"I know I saw them but I can't stop them from being here, they are here on my father's orders. So let's hurry and finish so we can leave or y'all can go," I said and Mark shook his head no returning to help me clean. I went back into the kitchen; it was almost done as I put the clean dishes away, as Nina wiped down everything in sight.

"I don't think it can't get any cleaner Cheyenne," Nina said and I laughed as we walked out to the den and everything was done and it was only three.

"Then let's go get your mothers list," I said as we walked out heading to the truck and my car. Connor walked from the back with Deke and Setter, Chloe grabbed Mark the girls hanging on their mates like helpless animals. I sighed what is with this shit, females are smarter we are not weak or helpless.

"Hello, Cheyenne," Connor said in a deep husky voice, damn it, I felt a strong pull to go to him. His voice held his hidden thoughts he was fucked up, but the pulled was still there.

"Good afternoon Connor, how is it going back there?" I asked as Angelina and the girls got in my car.

"I have an idea and have just got off the phone with your father; he wanted me to run it by you. Can you come to the apartment for a few minutes?" he asked and my phone had gotten a text and I pulled it out.

"Cheyenne we are on our way, Uncle Chris said see Connors idea because its great- Cayden."

"I will be right back," I said handing Angelina my cell and she gave me a nod, I didn't have a real choice as I followed him back. He opened the door for me and it looked great, he took time and pride in his craftsmanship.

"I understand your cousin will be taking the second bedroom right," Connor said his body right behind me, I could feel the heat. "Yes he is," I said as he showed it to me and it was nice. We moved to my room and I loved it, hard wood floors it had a rustic feel with Wolves.

"I am making your room the same size with a walk-in closet and a master bathroom it will only take me another four days maybe five. With a man here you shouldn't share a bathroom men are pigs," he said and I held on to the railing getting my balance.

"Sounds great, I love what you have done so far but remember I like big bathtubs," I gave him a smile and his eyes softened before he controlled it.

"I am very happy you like it, I am not really as bad as they have told you. I am bad and I smell your arousal and slight worry around me. I would never hurt you Cheyenne you were made for me. I can smell it even now your wet for me thinking about what I could do to you" Connor said coming flush with me. I felt him sniff the air around me, his hot breath around me the smell his smell was luring me to him.

He touched my arm and was about to pull away when he tightened his grip. He put our marks together and it burned but I didn't cry out in pain, it flashed a bright blue than red. Now it looked to be a male and female wolf howling at a full moon.

"I am too tainted for your light soul my sweet one. It is only a matter of time before you come to me, I will love you forever you will rule with me. You will bare me a strong son, but I can wait for you to come to me, I would never take my mate by force it has to be mutual," I kicked him in the balls stabbing his hand with my blade it burned him as smoke came from his hand, and ran for it. I hauled ass running by Mark I slammed my car door and drove off.

"What happened?" Angelina said I screamed a loud and painful sound.

"He told me I am his mate and grabbed my hand and our marks touched. He said he would never hurt me that he loves me and always will, our marks flashed bright blue than red because he has no soul, he is tainted," I said and Chloe got on her phone.

"Dad said we need to hurry in town," she said as I pulled into the market Mark grabbing my sore arm it had a couple blisters. He growled as we walked in grabbing everything in a hurry. I went to get some Dr. Pepper and Doritos for myself, I almost walked into Deke and Setter and they looked pissed.

"Great it's the pound puppies," I said grabbing the party size bag. "Connor wanted you to have this back," Setter said handing me my blade as I stuck it in my back pocket.

"He also has sent a message, he will be waiting for you and he loves you," Deke said in disgust.

"I don't think a man without a soul can love, so his message means nothing just as he means nothing," I said walking away hearing them snarl at my back.

I paid for my stuff and walked outside while Chloe followed me. The rest are waiting in line, I felt it the pull, the deep down need to be with him. We leaned on my car talking until they came out.

"I was in Marks arm ten minutes after our marks touched, you are strong willed to be able to resist. There is another bond fire next weekend are you and Cayden coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are coming, I am hoping him and Angelina are mates. Why don't you females stand up for yourselves I hate to say it but it unnerves me to see you guys show fear," I said and she shrugged.

"Connor is here," I said smelling him making Chloe hiss in displeasure.

"Hey Cheyenne open your trunk," Angelina called as they walked up blocking Connor's path. I did, as they put their stuff away but Connor was still watching me with cold calculating eyes.

"Right we done here? Let's go," I said as I walked to my side of the car. As the boys piled into Mark's truck watching the others.

"Be seeing you real soon Cheyenne my sweet one," Connor said and I gripped the door with force. His voice was alluring and the way he smelled was intoxicating. I slid in and pealed out fast leaving skid marks in the parking lot. I saw his body tightly coiled his eyes still watching me drive away.

"I swear I should just bail, leave town in the dead of night," I said as I pulled on to Angelina's father land. I got out and saw Shelia the wolf elder and I ran into her arms.

"You're here Shelia, this town I shouldn't have ever come back. I get mated with the town lunatic and our marks touched it glowed bright blue then red," I said and she just took my hand looking at my blistered mark.

"My silver wolf, come inside its time you know your story," she said as we all followed her.

Food was put away and the whole clan sat to hear my story and I was a little nervous. I mean wasn't this kind of personal, it is my story not a damn fairytale. "You will transform soon Cheyenne, and you know what it is. I was always hoping you would find another Wolf of pure heart, but I see it is not forth coming. Connor is a soulless man who won't kill you, but he wants to break your soul and spirit. You are a pureblood alpha and no, not all are males, the gene skipped your mother and aunt but they know Wolves are out there. All females in your ancient line are alphas, as why when you saw these girls show fear it angered you. I will give you this if you choose to side with your mate he will win the war, but if you side with this clan they will win. Cayden will pledge his life to you, his alpha and his mate will follow," Shelia said and Angelina smiled.

"A female alpha, stick that in your pipe and smoke it Connor," John laughed as Angelina bowed to me.

"What the hell women off your knees," I said backing up.

"I pledge my alliance to you Cheyenne, I am yours to command," Angelina said and I gasped at the feeling a light headed feeling spread over me.

"No what have you done," I sighed I was now her protector.

"She was already under your control she is making it known now. A town with three packs a rare thing you will get more followers soon," Shelia said and I groaned but John didn't look mad, proud was a better word.

"The flash of red was his tainted soul he wants to taint yours, I see you have not gone to him your powerful and your will is strong if not stronger than his. Silver will not kill you like others you will bring forth a pure generation of Wolves. But your time will be troubled here," She finished as I sighed Angelina sitting on my left. I looked at the others and the look in their eyes made me worry, they are planning something.

"Well Cheyenne I know you will protect Angelina with your life I have seen you do it before. I hope your growing pack will side with us in the coming war," John said telling Mr. Timmins a BBQ was on for tonight to celebrate.

I walked out walking to the very edge of their land seeing Connors land brushing Johns. I sat on a pile of hay my head in my hands; I was a wolf and an alpha to boot. Angelina joined my clan instead of her fathers, and I had to choose between my mate and family. I knew your mate was the perfect person for you; they would live to make you happy. They are very deadly and lethal to other males or females. Protective but Connor didn't seem the type. How was he my perfect match?

"A lot to take in isn't it," I turned and saw Mark.

"Yeah, trying to figure out how Connor is my perfect match," I said and he sat with me.

"Maybe he could have been if it wasn't for the inbreeding, his mother was also his aunt. Mates are decided when they are born he was pure when he was born, he is over 140. He has killed for that long, he's already insane mind slipping further," Mark said and I smiled, at least that is something.

"Silver Wolf, I must go to town and collect herbs to show these wolfs some cures," Shelia called and I ran over helping her into my car. Then we drove off heading into town as I was worried, I had a headache.

"Stop young one, you'll go gray before your time with all your worry," Shelia said and we laughed because I would be going gray early. She pointed out a shop and I pulled in as we got out, I helped her in.

"I need some lizard eyes," she told the male cashier.

I helped her get her basket full of the herbs and flowers she would need. I know she brought some supplies she never goes without them. I heard the bell jingle and I turned seeing Deke and Setter, I rolled my eyes as I hissed.

"Hello, Cheyenne nice running into you here," Setter said.

"It's not running into me if all you mutts do is follow me," I sneered.

** Okay another chapter finished please review if you like it, I know the movie is way better.**


	4. My Bad!

**Hello everyone here is another chapter for Wolves funny I am writing this as I write Dark Times and Falling Hard. But this one can't be posted just so you know it was written before the movie was in the theaters. I based it off the plot and pictures I saw about the movie. So I don't own anything other than new people and the plot out line with Cheyenne and Connor. And I watched a 20min video of Jason at Comic-con talking about Wolves. I will not have him having SEX with Angelina, Cheyenne maybe. I will include Cayden working as farm hand on the Tollerman farm.**

**October 29****th****- 5:56 Pm**

"Silver Wolf come, I am finished," I heard Shelia call for me and I walked away from them. My hair swinging behind me hitting Deke in the face, I hissed and was gone. I walked to Shelia and stood next to her as the boys came up; I rolled my eyes as Shelia laughed.

"Playing guard dog for your alpha boys," I sneered as they growled. "Silver Wolf enough," Shelia ordered and I gave her a look and she moved away. "This is not the time my sweet Silver Wolf," she said and I calmed, I didn't even know why I was upset with her. I grabbed her bags and walked out heading to my car when I smelled him. I shook my head setting her bags in my trunk shaking my head again trying to clear my thoughts.

"Cheyenne, your father asked me to tell you to be home around six tomorrow. They will be arriving soon after and he wants you home for your cousin. You're more than welcome to call him, I had just told him I saw you here," Connor said and Shelia put her hand on my shoulder.

"I will, thank you Connor, you can go now," I said my voice taking on an alluring demanding tone, every person near me started to walked away. "Shelia come back," I called and she shook her head her white hair falling down her back. I watched Connor stop he turned slowly his eyes narrowed as he realized what had happened and I gave him a seductive smile; it screamed 'I got ya'.

"Well done Silver Wolf," Shelia said as I opened her door and closed it behind her. I walked to my door opening it and sliding in, the leather cool on my bare legs; I started the car and pulled out. Connor blocked my path his muscled arms crossing over his chest his face set in distaste. I waved and smiled, my mark showing calling him in with my scent; I put my car in reverse and hit the gas turning the wheel spinning around. I saw him with a smile in the mirror as I drove off in another direction.

"I am very impressed you are able to hold off going to him, but it is only a matter of time Silver Wolf. Have you a chosen side in the war?" she asked and I smiled.

"I have, Cayden whose mate is Angelina; she will become a wolf on this next full moon. I will side with the Tollerman's in the war, as for Connor it is very hard, I want to go to him," I said my voice full of shame.

"I know, I ran to my mate after an hour. You have made this old woman proud sent him walking with the voice of a true alpha like your Grandmother and her mother before her, Silver Wolf," she said her hand stroking my long hair. "Did you see his face? Priceless," I laughed and she joined me. The night was falling as I pulled into the farm the boys running out helping with her bags.

"John," I called and Mr. Timmons and John ran out. "Priceless it was so priceless," I said laughing as Angelina came to my side. I walked to them at the large grill as they cooked Shelia, coming next to me.

"She hasn't even transformed yet and she used the voice of a true alpha female from her line. She made Connor and two of his pack mates and me, mind you, walk away from her. He turned and his face was that of hate and shame for her over ridding his alpha-hood," Shelia said.

"I wish I could have seen it," they both said, it was dangerous to even be alone for Connors clan and the Tollermans clan; the war could start any time.

"I rule, I rule," I was dancing around my friends laughing at my child like behavior. I tried to keep my mind off my family who passed. Laughter filled the night air we had a large BBQ, Shelia showing Gail and Mrs. Timmons some herbs and their uses. I was with the younger pack members as we sat in front of the fire talking.

"Angelina, you will transform this next full moon, I guess your inner wolf was waiting for me to come," I said and she smiled, she wasn't the werewolves reject.

"That means you'll be alone at school," she said and I laughed. I stood and gave a stretch my top moving up my pale creamy skin. I sniffed the air and got dizzy, his smell was close, I looked over the border, my violet eyes adjusting to the dark. I would have to wait to transform to be able to see in the dark like the rest of them.

"Chloe," I said and she was at my side. I was looking out and her gaze moved to where I was looking, she let out a feral growl. "Connor is watching from his land, watching you," she said and the males stood. I held my hand to Angelina, she took it and stood. Chloe and the girls walking with us grabbing dinner, I gave a nod to Shelia and she stood then walked to the border.

"Is she safe alone?" Mark asked.

"She is lethal when she needs to be, she has fought many males in her many years," I said eating some ribs and looking at the cow feeling kinda bad but not enough to stop. I set down the bones eating some melon, it was yummy, it was getting late. Shelia had not come back so I stood waving the others off, John and Mr.T following me.

I saw her standing and Connor too; I stood near her my hand came down on her shoulder. "Shelia your food is getting cold, come," I said in a sweet voice.

" Leave Connor, she doesn't need you hounding her," John said. "I can watch my mate as I wish, I won't hurt her, but you're a different subject old one," Connor said to John and I hissed.

"Cheyenne it is okay, I won't harm them if you come to me. My pack is larger and let's just say, we have no souls. We can have peace if you come to me and be my wife, I will give you one month to make your choice," Connor said his voice seductive his smell alluring making me want to touch myself, as he took me over and over.

"Let go back to the celebration," I said or rather I snarled. I heard Connors deep booming laugh, I felt a snap inside my body, I looked down my silver nails had grown long like claws. I smiled willing them to be normal again it was a slight pinch but it worked.

"Be seeing you my sweet one," Connor said and yes he would see me, I gave a smirk and walked away.

The fire was welcome as the night went on another fire in the distance told me Connor was having a party. Not a party I was heading to, sex orgies is what I thought was going on. I was tired around two in the morning, as I hit the hay, the party was still going on I looked out Angelina's window. Seeing the two fires blazing, feeling the longing to be with Connor, I could make it to where he longs for me as well.

"Everyone is impressed with you for not running to your mate," Angelina said and I turned giving her a nod. "Yeah because feeling like this is fun, it's painful," I said resuming my staring.

"I am sorry my alpha," she said and I snorted.

"Don't call me that Angelina we are sisters now, it's still Cheyenne or Silver wolf but not my alpha," I said, it unnerved me.

"If you didn't choose our side, I would still go over to Connors side with you. I was happy you did choose our side," she said as we lay down.

**Sunday October 30****th- ****the next day**

I couldn't believe my luck, living in this town, it was five in the morning and I was up. Tomorrow was Halloween and my costume was at home, it was awesome, we are going to a huge Halloween party. It was being held on mutual ground so I knew Connors pack would be there, but he was a little old to be there. I had all the other four girls' costumes in my closet as well so their mates didn't toss a shit fit.

I stood and walked into the shower, the dream was so real, me and Connor in the barn. It was wild as we started kissing; tearing each other's clothes off, his warm lips on my breast his hands on my ass picking me up. By the end we were wolves banging each other, I woke in a cold sweat; those were the only parts I remembered.

I let the water hit my skin turning it red from the heat, grabbing the soap; I washed my body from the sweat that was on my small frame. I washed my hair using Coconut shampoo and conditioned it making it very soft. My hands felt great on my skin as my fingers moved over my nipples, I stopped and braced myself on the wall. I swear he will pay he is doing this, making me dream of him.

"You okay Cheyenne?" Chloe asked and I growled "Sorry Chloe I am okay just frustrated," I said my hand running over my face. I stepped out Chloe handed me a fluffy towel; I wrapped it around my body, running another through my wet hair.

"Happy your cousin is going to be here?" she asked and I smiled. "Yes, I am," I said as we walked into Angelina's room so I could change, the room was clean and they are all dressed. I clipped my bra and tossed on a Jack Daniels shirt and black short shorts with black sandals, with feather jewelry. We walked out heading to eat before chores; I have preferred to stay at my house alone.

"Good morning girls," Gail said as we sat and started eating, I was starving. "Hungry, Cheyenne?" Shelia walked in asking.

"I am," I said eating bacon.

I finished before all the girls; I washed my dish walking out of her home. I got my phone from my pocket as it rang; I saw my mother's cell number.

"Mother," I said a slight Cajun draw came from my lips.

"Good morning, we should be home in two hours instead of tonight. We left early it was just too hard; we will hire someone to get all of their stuff. I will text you a list of food we need, will you run and get it?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I will," I said. I hung up going back in seeing John look at me; I knew he heard everything with his wolf senses. I got my bag and purse walking back down stairs seeing the girls watching.

"I am off thank you for letting me stay, but I have to run to the store for my mother. They should be here in two hours, seeing you girls when I get you in the Am," I said hugging them before walking out. I got in my car and pealed out sending dirt behind me hitting the highway doing 60mph, making a sharp right heading into town.

I stopped by my house tossing all my clothes in the wash, and getting the money for the stuff. I grabbed a pop and walked back out my house, seeing Connor with no shirt on. He was carrying a large very heavy looking piece of wood on one shoulder. I shook my head walking to my car as he passed me, his smell making my mouth water. I held my breath unlocking my car as he talked.

"Sleep well my sweet one? You look beautiful this morning," Connor said I rolled my eyes at his honeyed tone.

"I did in fact sleep well thank you, I do try to look nice for all my admirers," I said and his face slipped his eyes narrowed with anger.

"I have no doubt you have admires but child I am your mate, but I have work to do, so I will be seeing you soon," he said walking away my face flushed. I pulled out heading to the store for my mother's list.

"Good morning young Cheyenne," the owner of the market said as I walked in. "Morning Mr. Wilson," I said grabbing a cart and walked through all the aisles putting things in as the butcher cut all the meat. I got me and Cayden some junk food that we loved so we could catch up. I was finished knowing two girls are following me, both go to my school, sometimes I see them with the others.

I turned, my cold gaze landed on their scared ones, I raised my brow. "Can I help ya'll?" I asked.

"We want to join your pack, it will ensure Connor can't kill us," one said and I sighed. "My pack, I will think about it are you not a part of Connors pack?" I asked.

"No we haven't joined, our fathers were, we live with our Aunt she is a nurse. We are his whores as he likes to put it but he wants us dead as you're his mate," the taller girl said.

"See me at the bond fire Friday and pledge yourselves to me with him watching. Make sure your vow is air tight you won't turn on me and betray me in any way or you will die," I said walking away.

I finished 15 minutes later my cart full as I put stuff on the belt, waiting for the person ahead of me to get done. The guy in front of me turned, I rolled my eyes it was one of the others whose name I didn't know. I ignored him as the cashier started ringing up my stuff; I paid and walked out pushing the cart. I unlocked my trunk putting the stuff in, I was glad I picked paper instead of plastic. I was pulling out as some of the others arrived, I saw Mark's truck pull up. I stopped rolling down my window as they ran over to me.

"Hey, you headed home?" Mark asked me "Yeah see you tomorrow with my cousin Cayden," I said speeding away. I pulled into my drive way and sighed, maybe I could just put this shit away and hide in my room. I turned off the engine and got out heading to the trunk, I grabbed a few bags walking into my house, setting them down. I turned and there was Connor with the rest in his arms.

"Thanks, just set them down," I said turning away, putting food away. "Let me help you Cheyenne," I heard his voice. I moved around avoiding him setting things where they belonged, with him helping. I tossed the bags turning he was very close to me, I looked up into his cold gray eyes.

"Well thank you for your help, but I have things to do," I said. He let me pass him and I ran up the stairs, horny as fuck, I hate him. I stripped off my clothes and turned on the shower, laying some Pjs on my bed. I peeked out the wooden blinds seeing him walking into the second house, I noticed a very large bulge in his jeans. I moved away as his gaze turned towards my bedroom window, I lay on my bed for a minute so tired.

I walked to the bathroom, the water feeling good against my skin, I washed away the sweat, not needing to rewash my hair; I had it up in a bun careful not to get it wet. My fingers moved over my breast, caressing them softly. I moaned before stepping out of the shower lying on my bed naked, my legs spread. I wasn't running to him and I could pleasure myself, I was dripping wet. I touched my bare breast, my fingers giving my harden nipples a pinch repeating it to the other. It felt great flicking, pinching and twisting them making me even wetter; I moved my other hand down to my wet center. I really didn't know what to do; I felt the wetness as I tried to get a finger in.

It took a few minutes of pushing until my inner walls gave and my wet finger slipped in. I moaned as I started moving it in and out, hitting my clit over and over again. I was seeing black spots as my hips moved in time with my hands. Twisting my nipple and fingering myself, I hated it was him I was thinking about. I felt it I needed to cum as I went harder and faster, my finger banging in and out the wet gushing sound. I cried out as I came in a large gush my sheets wet, but I didn't stop I wanted more. I switched hands my left dipping into my vagina, as my right worked the other breast my fingers wet coating my nipples.

"Oh, yes," I said in a small voice trying not to be loud. Thinking of Connor, his muscled chest wet from sweat, he would be an animal in bed. I got up moving closer to the window never touching it, but I could slightly see out. Conner had his back turned to me, as my fingers worked with haste bringing another orgasm.

I saw Conner's back muscles tighten; his head tossed back his long dark hair streaked with grey. He turned to his side his back braced on the beam of wood, his massive dick in his hands as he stoked himself. I had been told by Angelina all wolves have large dicks, alphas bigger, they are wild animals. I became even wetter seeing him jacking off, I felt shame. But I didn't stop, my finger moving fast, I hit my clit every time, feeling it running over my fingers. I was twisting my nipples hard, I needed more but I wasn't about to stick something up my vagina. I was so close, I watched him, my strokes matching his with fierce hard thrusting.

"Harder," I said sliding down the wall, as I came it squirted out, my juices all over the floor. I sat breathing heavy on the floor; I stood on shaking legs heading to the bathroom cleaning my thighs and vagina. What had I just done? As I stepped into the shower, feeling lightheaded.

I dressed in my pink Pjs and pulled on my bunny slippers, still Horny, but not as bad as before. I had already rubbed lotion all over my body; I stood brushing through my hair until it was soft and nice looking. I went down stairs to eat something for lunch knowing my mother would be here within 30 minutes.

I grabbed a pop, thinking about making a sandwich as I bent over looking for the honey maple ham, I just got today. I felt his hand run over my ass and I stood straight, I turned.

"Can I help you, it isn't proper to touch a girl," I snapped at him.

"I can smell your juices all over your hands, I could have helped. You won't get the release you want without me, just like I need you to get the release I need so bad. I could smell and hear your moans and cry's as you touched that sweet little pussy, the sounds you made hearing your finger slamming inside you the wet gush as you moved it in and out," he said and I was becoming wet again feeling it drip down my legs, he took my small hands, lifting the finger I used he sucked it and I felt an orgasm waiting to be released.

"No," I said turning from him, I felt his heat as he moved right behind me. His hand moved up my bare thigh moving it around to the front, I tried to move away. But his grip was like iron, an unmovable force. "No," he said as his hand went under my panties, his finger ran along my wet slit. I moaned as his finger was working at my center trying to fit in, I tried to move away again. He picked me up pressing me into the wall, pinning me with his large body.

"Open up for me, you're fucking tight," he moaned near my ear as his finger was banging into me with force. "Stop," I said as his finger went deep inside me, he could only get one in. He wasn't listening to me as he started to finger me; I was dripping cum down his fingers and hand. I tried not to call out his name and moan, as he went faster and harder, hearing my cum splashing on the floor. He was rubbing his cock along my back matching his own strokes inside my vagina. "Stop it now Connor," I screamed as I came with a loud gush, and his deep moan. I felt him cumming on my back, he kept fingering me as I tried to escape his grasp. "You liked it, you want more come to me and I will give you pleasure beyond what you thought possible," he said than he was gone.

I bolted up from my bed in a cold sweat, my clothes drenched thank god it had been a dream. "MOTHER FUCKER, YOU STUPID COCKSUCKER!" I screamed out loud the dream seemed so real I thought while changing into my bunny slippers and pink small Pjs. I heard a car so I ran down the stairs, seeing my father's truck pulling in. Cayden was the first out and I ran to him he gave me a bright smile.

"Cayden, I missed you!" I called out jumping on him, he laughed "I have missed you a lot Chey," he said kissing my head and cheeks. He carried me into the house and I saw Connor with a sly smile playing on his face, his eyes set in a deep dark insanity, he was tainted to his very core.

**See another chapter finished it was intense for me to write lol Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, here is the fifth chapter for Wolves. I feel like a nerd writing a story about a movie I haven't even seen the movie. But here it is so please read and review as always I don't own anything other than Chloe some other girls, certain plot points and Cheyenne.**

**October 31****st****-Cheyennes point of view…**

I smiled as I was getting ready for the day, I loved Halloween, I had my school girl costume for school. Than the one for tonight's party would knock them dead, my cousin Cayden was going to be matching my second costume. I slid the hell bunny Chelsea mini skirt that was black and white checkered. With a black sud express shirt it was off the shoulder and showed some breast. I sat on my bed pulling black lace inset knee high stockings; I grabbed the shoes from the box and started to put them on the black and white tux heels. With a few simple pieces of black jewelry, thank god I was already finished with my hair and make-up. I grabbed my bag bumping into Cayden as he was about to knock on my door.

"Smooth," he said laughing; I punched him and walked downstairs. "Isn't that skirt really too short for school?" he asked while I rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Halloween," I said while he laughed as we grabbed some juice heading out the door, my mother looked at me with a horrified expression.

"I swear, she hasn't changed," he said talking about June my mother.

"I know but look at you all muscled," I said with a smile.

"Football helped, and I hate to say it but I am very happy to see you. You need protection looking like you do," he said waving his hand around. I heard a truck pull up and a door slam, I never turned to it.

"I think I look fine, and I can take care of myself," I said flipping my hair.

"I am sure Chey," Cayden said back without thought.

"So who are we picking up?" Cayden said as we walked over the lawn holding hands.

"Angelina and a few friends," I said Cayden was staring to my left his body shaking, so I looked over seeing Connor and Deke talking, Connors eyes moving over to us he gave me a smile.

"Who are they?" he asked me his voice tight.

"The old one is my dad's best friend Connor he is fixing and redoing the mother in law house for us. The idiot beside him is his pet mutt Deke," I said knowing they could hear me.

"Creepy," was all he said and I laughed.

"Bye Cayden, Bye sweet heart, have a good day," my father called from by Connor.

"Bye uncle, bye daddy," was said at the same time.

"Wait," daddy said and we did, Cayden with his arm around my shoulders.

"I wanted to introduce you to my friend Connor and his nephew Deke," daddy said as I muttered mutt under my breath.

"Conner this young man is Cayden my nephew," daddy said and Connor walked forward shaking Cayden's hand, I watched with narrow eyes.

"A pleasure," Connor said but by the very sound of his voice, I didn't think he liked Cayden at all.

"Cayden come," I said walking away with Cayden two steps behind me.

"Have a good day Cheyenne," Connor said his voice taking on an alluring tone. I opened my door and got in Cayden getting in the passenger seat.

I turned on my car and hit the gas pealing out heading to Angelina's house. "Connor is creepy," Cayden said and I laughed.

"I know," was all I said as I drove on the dirt road leading to the farm. We could see the girls waiting next to Marks truck; I pulled up beside it, opening my door giving them a smile. "Cayden these are my friends," I introduced them and he seemed to like them and they like him.

"Where is Angelina?" I asked my voice tight.

"Right here Cheyenne, sorry was running late," she said her long dark brown hair swinging behind her.

"No problem, Cayden this is Angelina my best friend," I said and they shook hands, just gazing into each other's eyes and we all smiled.

"Well let's get to school," I said as we all piled in to the two vehicles. Angelina sat on Cayden's lap as we pulled out of her farm.

It only took us 15 minutes for us to arrive at school, Cayden helped Angelina out. He was such a gentlemen helping every girl out I laughed as I got out without help.

"Cayden, you're such a southern gentlemen," I cooed playing with his long dirty blonde hair.

"I know, but I think you're the devil," he said tossing me over his shoulder. Angelina tossed her coat over my butt we didn't need the whole school to see my black lace panties. He carried me across the parking lot, with people watching.

"Hello Cheyenne," Setter called as we passed his group of delinquents.

"Don't bark at me," I called as he growled trying to come at me, Deke stopped him as I laughed.

"Awe the mutt wants to play," I cooed as Cayden walked through the front doors. Setting me on my feet as we walked to our first period, we stopped and got his schedule we had a lot of classes together all but the last two they were switched.

He sat next to me and Angelina in every class, or just me. I thought the day was going great, Cayden was walking with me to lunch when the football coach stopped us.

"Richards," he called and we both turned, looking at him.

"Yeah," we both said and he looked confused.

"Oh sorry your cousins right, well Cayden I want you to try out for the team after school tomorrow," he said like Cayden didn't really have a say.

"Sure, is it cool with you Chey?" he asked and I wasn't sure why he was asking me.

"I guess, but their cheerleaders are all mutts," I said and the coach looked offended.

"Then you should try out," he went on I gaged at the thought.

"I would never," I said as I walked off my cousin a step behind me laughing.

"You haven't changed still a spitfire, Silver Wolf," he said and I chuckled.

"No black wolf I have not," I said and he blushed hearing his nickname.

"Hey hurry up you two," Angelina called out as Cayden walked to get his lunch. "Cayden, I brought us both lunch, the food here could kill ya," I told him we walked to the table as I pulled food from my bag. I grabbed an apple as Cayden started on the fried chicken.

"Thanks Chey, it's good," he said and I gave him a look shaking my brown hair. We ate and joked around I picked up a roll as Cayden ate everything else. I had to get up to toss my trash when Deke came up to me, I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Cheyenne, you look very nice today. Connor sends his love," Deke said before walking away to his group of mutts.

I sat in my very last class with Deke and Setter sitting with me, they made me feel very disgusted with their eyes on my bare thighs. "Stop staring at me," I snapped as we worked on our project.

"Well don't dress like that we are guys and you have a rocking body," I shivered. "Nice don't you two have mates?" I questioned my tone disgusted.

"Yes, but we can still look just can't touch," they said and I rolled my eyes. I tried to ignore them I was happy when class ended today was Thursday as well. No school for three days and tomorrow was the bond fire, where two girls who would pledge themselves to me. I stood as Cayden walked in grabbing me and my bag carrying me right out of the class.

"Cayden I can walk," I laughed hitting his back as he walked.

"Nice panties Cheyenne," Deke said walking to his locker, I snorted.

"Fuck off bitch," Cayden said setting me on the ground outside the school. Deke and his gang looked over seeing Cayden standing next to me.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut were it concerns Cheyenne or I will shut it for you," Cayden said shoving Deke, Setter ran forward I punched him knocking him clean to the floor.

I watched Deke punch my cousin it hit him on the right side of his cheek. Cayden went right back at Deke hitting him twice once across his left side than the next in the back right next to the kidney. I didn't want my cousin getting in trouble on his very first day, I stepped forward. Deke and Cayden clashed together their eyes shifting to an amber color; they punched and pummeled each other.

"Enough," I said Cayden was the first to understand by looking into my eyes. Cayden walked over to me a few cuts and bruising but it would heal, I gave Deke a dirty look.

"Stay away from Cayden he is part of my pack, and I hate to think what Connor will do if something was to happen," I said so close my lips barely touched his ear, I turned and walked away. Angelina and Cayden walked together their hands locked together, great I get tall, dark and crazy as a loon mate. I drove off aiming to hit Setter or Deke with my car, I was driving to my house where the girls would be getting ready for the party. I couldn't wait to walk into the party; this would drive Connor crazy when I didn't give into his advances.

I had my hair pulled tightly back into a ponytail it was braided with a fake braided ring around it. I let Angelina help me put on my Star wars Princess leia slave adult costume, it was drop dead sexy. All my friends and pack mates had very sexy costumes on all showing massive amounts of skin.

I wrapped the golden collar around my neck a golden chain also hung down my body from the collar. I sat on my bed putting on my heels that had straps crossing over my feet before a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," I called out seeing Cayden in a Star wars Luke costume, he was messing with his red light saber making the noise by himself. "Grow up cuz," I said he grabbed my chain pulling me down the stairs, I almost fell twice.

"Cayden you're going to make me fall," I snapped but he laughed "Come my slave," he said as we walked out the door with the girls and his mate following us to my car. I drove off heading to the party it would only take us ten minutes, I saw Cayden and Angelina kissing in the back, I gaged I was alone.

"Welcome," Jason said as he opened the door is eyes bulged out seeing us girls, but everyone knew I was the only single one from our group.

"Wow Cheyenne looking foxy tonight," another person from our school said his name wasn't coming to mind. I smelled him as I made small sniffs to the air, my father was here too. I could see John and Mr. Timmons with Gail and Grace. Mark and his boys waiting for us, Cayden walked over to them.

"What are you wearing Chloe?" Mark snarled "it's nice I sure like it," she said her voice firm, he sighed. "Yeah you look hot," he said with a smile.

It was okay it seemed like everyone from town was here, I was watching my friends dancing and just having fun. "Why not join them Cheyenne, they seem to be having fun," I smiled at John.

"They do John, but it's my job to watch and protect. I can smell Connor and his pack watching waiting for a small chance we slip," I said he narrowed his eyes.

"I understand young one, but enjoy your youth while you still have it," he smiled walking away I walked around every male looking at me; I also assume the pheromones came off me as well. My father was talking to Connor laughing; Connor could kill him so easy.

"Cheyenne my angel please come here," I walked over to my father my mother there standing right next to him. She never seems wary of Connor, I guess she just wasn't attuned anymore now aunt always told us there was more lurking out there.

"Dad," I greeted as I came next to his right side "Your place is finished three days early," He laughed I raised my brow.

"That's awesome, we will move in tomorrow. But I must join the young people, don't want people to think I like old people," I smiled "To right you are, have fun angel," dad said waving me off, he loved Halloween. I felt Connor his fingers brushing my pale stomach; I slashed his hand with my nails that are now claws. I smiled willing them back to normal before I was seen, but I heard the low growl come from him.

"Hey care to dance Chey?" the cute guy from the lake asked me in such a charming way. What was his name again?

"I sure do," I smiled at him as he pulled me out to the floor, it was kinda nice as we danced, but I was wary seeing Deke and Setter moving around the crowd. No one seemed to notice their eyes shifting color or the way they moved with such agile grace, they both are on the football team. I see the girls with their mates so there isn't any real reason to move over there, I watched Mr. T and John watching as well.

"Thanks' for the dance," I smiled kissing his cheek walking away heading to the open court yard, it was stunning with twinkling orange lights scattered through the garden. Leaning against the tall willow tree it was calm and serene looking, but the tension was undeniable it misted through the air unseen by the humans, I came to the vast decision I wasn't human.

"Remember young Cheyenne to whom you belong to," I spun seeing Connor like a dark nightmare standing right behind me, I cursed myself for day dreaming.

"I won't forget that I belong to myself, because no man will ever own me. But you seem to be very misunderstood," I chimed waving my hand around.

"So foolish," he smiled but it scared me the way he looked at me, his hand shot out his fingers wrapping around my golden chain he yanked the chain. "This will be very useful," he said pulling the chain making me come closer to him.

"Now Cheyenne, I don't want to hurt you you're my mate. But I am older and more vicious than even you know, young one. I also want you to take into fact I will start killing off the females of John's pack if you don't come to me," he smiled my body so very close to his.

"You're the foolish one, the females are my pack. You fuck with them I will come for your blood, you may be older but females are deadly when angered," I smiled batting my eyelashes.

"We will see," he said his smell filled my nose, causing me to twitch with need. Feeling the wetness increase, I closed my eyes wanting to touch him but wanting to move away at the same time.

"Come just give in, I will give you pleasure unlike you have even believed possible," he said his voice had such an alluring tone, but I stopped.

"No," I snarled out but he pulled hard on the chain my body crushed to his, his lips pressed to mine in a searing kiss. It was hot but filled with emotions as he forced my lips to part, his fingers digging into my chin pulling it up. I hated that I did in fact enjoy the kiss but I bit down hard on his lip. He pulled away with a smile "I like it," he said as my eyes shoot open, kinky freak.

"Cheyenne!" I heard Cayden as Connor released the chains and vanished. I shook coming from behind the massive tree "Cayden," I called out he turned he was at my side the next second.

"Come you shouldn't be out alone with Connor lurking around," he said pulling my chain. "Oh Cayden I think I can take care of myself," I smiled with a laugh as we walked back in Angelina walking over.

"Cheyenne, please come with me to the bathroom," she smiled as Chloe, Taylor and Nina followed us heading to the restroom.

"I smell him on you," Angelina whispered "Yes we had a run in out in the garden, old man grabbed my chain kissing me, but I resisted," I smiled while they paled.

"We are a pack we shouldn't be separated," Nina chimed in and I knew this was true, so I gave a nod. His kiss was replaying in my mind so dominate and hungry for more, but not him never him.

The party was still going strong at eleven as I became very tired, I walked through the crowd with a glass of ginger ale. I danced and enjoyed myself but again it was time for me to leave, my pack could stay if John was here. "John, I am leaving," I yawned.

"Of course Cheyenne, I will watch over them as long as they stay. Go rest," he smiled he was good natured as I smiled giving him a hug. I found Angelina in a dark corner with Cayden kissing, as I alerted them I was leaving for the night.

"Dad, I am leaving for the night I am bone tired," I said yawning again. "Good night Chey, your mother and I won't be long behind you we will bring your cousin home with us. Get some sleep my sweet angel," he smiled hugging me a swift kiss to my head I grabbed my keys walking from the party.

"Leaving so soon Cheyenne," I heard I turned seeing Deke, Setter and Axe walking over to me in a small circle. "Yes Deke I am leaving, and too tired to deal with you this evening," I said he smiled.

"Well have a peaceful night sleep Cheyenne," he said moving back and away from me. I turned walking the rest of the way to my car seeing Connor by his truck his watchful eyes narrowed right at me.

I drove off fast knowing the head lights behind me are Connor's, sleep couldn't be further away.

**Okay another chapter done hope ya'll liked. Please review thanks.**


	6. W6

_**A/N: Hey there so here is another chapter for Wolves, yay! So I don't own this movie Ketup entertainment does, those lucky people. So review please!**_

_**Cheyenne's point of view…**_

_I walked into my new room, it was stunning there was no denying it, he put so much effort into this room. A wooden bed frame was included; the head board showed a full moon with a female and male wolf howling. Designs littered the frame as my bedding was pure black with wolves, the kitchen was great even though we still have to eat dinner with my parents._

"_Yeah, he didn't put forth the effort in my room, it's just painted a dark shade of brown. But look at yours cuz, he even made you a bed. Wait you have a bathroom, I have some tiny shower and toilet," he smirked as he set my last bag down, Angelina and the girls walking in behind him with the boys._

"_It reeks of him in here, the amount of time he spent in here," Mark snarled with Ares and Mason agreeing with their own snarls. _

"_Girls let's put her stuff away," Chloe chimed in as we girls started working on putting my clothes, bathroom supplies and varies of other things into their place. _

"_So Cayden is really good at football, but he is still angry over Deke and Setter being on the team," Angelina said "I know he was always good at it, but the game is tomorrow night." I finished putting the last suit case away. _

"_Oh sorry girls can I talk with my daughter for a minute?" Dad came in seeing us five girls just talking; my room fully set up._

"_This is stunning," he said looking around as the other girls walked out, Angelina with a sullen look. _

"_I know this is your decision but can you work at the Pack, just a couple nights a week. I bought it from old man Jacobs just waiting tables, stuff like that. Cayden can work with you if you want," he smiled as I stared at him, The Pack was a bar where the older men and the 21 and over drank at. _

"_Angelina will work there not Cayden, he has to put a lot of time into school and football, when do we start?" I asked him._

"_That's great I will call her father, tomorrow your mother and Gail are there cleaning it. I am leaving to help them," he smiled walking out as Angelina and the girls walked in with smiles._

"_I have a job," she laughed "Yeah," I said pulling clothes out for tomorrow then another for work, yeah this should work. _

"_Come on girls," Mark came in picking Chloe right up, I raised my brow but said nothing. As I was hugged goodbye by the females and males, I was crabby and irritated as I showered._

_It was really stunning, as I shut the water off grabbing my plush panda towel wrapping it around my body. The bathroom was warm when I walked out instead of cold, the circle mirror old and beautiful, I was touched he put the effort in. But even I knew that was not the emotion I should be feeling, he is a ruthless killer and my cousin and friends are the list he has made._

_I dressed in a long top and panties my stomach grumbled, so I slipped on my slippers brushing through my long hair. In the mirror I looked at myself, nothing special stared back other than my eyes. I cleaned my mess hanging my towel back up walking out heading to the small kitchen, but it was open which was great. _

"_I am hungry too, I am going to the dinner to pick up our order. Be right back," I turned and saw Cayden his truck keys in hand. My parents got him a truck so he grabbed Angelina but I grabbed Nina, Tay and Chloe for school. _

"_Drive safe and be careful in town," I said grabbing a juice box stabbing the straw in, he just snorted. "I will," he walked out the front door. I looked around it was a simple sofa and entertainment center with a nice flat screen, a love seat to the left both a dark brown. Pictures of my mother hung, either of me or Cayden growing up or us together, our new friends and us. _

_I walked back to my room pulling the drapes to the side seeing the moon it was such a sight, the forest covered everything else. I concentrated my eyes burned for a second before everything became sharper, things scurrying in the forest. But it was the large figure standing the massive arms crossed over the large outline of his chest, now I see why my room faced the forest. _

_I watched him with some kind of sick morbid fascination, his eyes gray and red, his smell filled my nose everywhere I went in this house. "This is only the beginning," I said my face devoid of any real emotion, I was ready to kill my mate; there was no love in me for him. I watched him smile, I shut the curtain, and I tried to see out of them but nothing so he couldn't see in. Not every day a ruthless old maniac werewolf stalks you, I sat in my reading chair waiting for my cousin. My mind racing with every scenario coming into play, I stood on the spot walking to the front door swinging it open. My fathers shed was not but twenty feet as I walked to it my feet on the wet grass, his eyes following me as I entered seeing some tools. I smiled walking out now this was my little secret, I thought walking back he was so close now his hands braced on the gate surrounding our land._

_I closed the front door taking a deep breath but still his smell filled me, I let out a frantic growl. I was shocked at the sound coming from me as I shook standing in the middle of the front room. I wanted to go to him, let him hold me, do things no one else has done. I closed my eyes clearing my jumbled head, as the front door opened I turned so fast pinning the person to the wall._

"_I wasn't gone that long Chey," Cayden said I jumped back, my back slammed into the far wall my hands braced at my sides, my nails embedded on the wall. "Sorry Cayden," I said but he set the food down crossing the room to me, when it hit me how far I jumped back. "What has you like this?" he asked me._

"_Connor was out there watching me, my bed room window faces the forest. Do you even comprehend the burning need I have to go to him, but I have to fight it every day no every second." I growled so frustrated._

"_Cheyenne I don't think anyone knows what you're feeling, but we are here for you. Come you need to eat," he said helping me from the wall. We ate and talked giving me a good reason not to let Connor win, because I knew no matter what Cayden and Angelina are the first to go; Connor wants them dead. _

"_Good night Cayden, I will watch some of the game but dad has me working with Angelina at the Pack," I said in a bored tone as he rolled his eyes._

"_Great," he smiled as I shut my bedroom door falling to my bed and to sleep with such ease._

_**4:00am…**_

_I bolted up in a cold sweat my breathing labored and ragged, the dream was so real Angelina tied to what appeared to be a tree cut in half and sanded down in a white dress. I was standing beside Connor his arm around my hips as they butchered my pack mate my beta. I jumped from the bed running to the toilet puking up my dinner, tears falling as I was sick to my stomach. _

_I sat on the stone floor of my bathroom, this was only the beginnings as my resolve was firmly in place. He had to die no matter what he and his pack had to die because I couldn't let my friends die not matter the pain it could cause me. I needed another shower since I was covered in sweat, I bent over turning the shower on removing my soaked Pjs tossing them in the hamper. The hot water felt perfect on my cold pale skin I cleaned my hair and body before turning the water off stepping out grabbing another towel._

_I felt better after, not as gross as I plugged in the hairdryer, I started on my long brown hair and when I was done it hung like a silky sheet down my back. Walking into my room I saw it was near five thirty in the morning, I sighed pulling on my pull and bar skinny jeans. With my turquoise sandals, I clipped my white cotton bra, nothing special about it. I let my turquoise and beige Aztec print boho oversized crop top fall over my body, I grabbed my dream catcher belly ring, earrings and my wolf bracelet putting them on as a knock was heard at my door._

"_Come in," I called out Cayden smiled his long dirty blonde hair in his face "I see you didn't need a wakeup call," he joked around. "Nah, I have been up since four," I said to him as I grabbed my Alice in wonderland and backpack and my cell. My violet eyes standing out with the black eye liner and my pale complexion. _

"_Bad dreams, I have them too," he said his voice pained so I guessed it was about his parents my aunt and uncle or Angelina. "Usually I have to fight to wake up from my dreams because they are so passionate and real. This one scared me," I said as he locked the door behind us, I started walking to the main house he fell in step with me._

"_It also needs to end," he said taking my hand in his "Together we create a new race," I smirked. "There isn't any other way but together," he said as my parents smiled in greeting._

"_So how was your night in the house?" my mother asked us pouring us some juice. _

"_Aunt June it was great thank you so much, you and Uncle Chris," Cayden smiled. "It was great, my room and bathroom is so beautiful," I smiled both my parents looked happy._

"_Thank you mom for letting me stay out there," I said to her she smiled it was my smile, if I looked like her at the same age __**(34)**__ than I could be happy. Her hair short but the same color, our faces so similar she looked so young for the stress her life has been. _

"_I am just glad you're happy Chey," she said I think this was the first time she has ever called me Chey. We ate at least now Connor wouldn't be here were I had to avoid him, I cleaned my plate as my father and Cayden walked out heading to school and work._

"_I bet I beat you to the farm," Cayden said low "You're on little wolf," I smirked. I saw Connor pulling up as I grabbed Cayden's keys from his hands. "Oh playing dirty," he snarled making me laugh as I tossed his keys they landed in the bed of Connors truck._

"_Fuck," Cayden said as I bolted to my car "Now Cheyenne that wasn't very nice, sorry Connor they have such a completive relationship." Dad said as Cayden started to Connors truck. Connor watching a pipe in his mouth, it was a small human skull horrid thoughts ran through my mind, he was smiling at me such emotions all dirty and controlling. _

"_Not really sport when I have the faster car, right Cayden you and your hillbilly truck," I smiled slamming my Mustang into gear hitting the gas gravel, dirt and twigs flew back as I pealed out making a sharp turn heading to the farm. He never had a chance as I was doing over 100 down the dirt road, seeing the farm ahead and Cayden starting to appear in the rear view mirror. I turned down the road seeing the pack waiting as I stopped dirt churning in the air._

"_Wow, you had to been doing at least 75 at the turn," Ares said laughing. "I was racing Cayden, he lost," I smiled as his truck pulled up he jumped out with a smile._

"_You cheat," he said "No it's called doing what it takes to win, something all of you need to learn. Because let me tell you the war has begun, from now on the girls don't go anywhere without me, unless I say so and their mate is with them. Chloe if Mark can't get you I will, I have no desire to be his bitch in better terms. We train girls the time for timid behavior is done. Jay and Dee are meeting us our new pack members, they pledged themselves, and will fight with us." I said my pack looked scared but stood straight._

"_Well you tell Jay and Dee they have a home here and protection," I turned Mr. T and John stood with a few others. "Thank you John," I smiled._

"_But I agree you have to know how to defend yourself," Mr. T said his eyes on his baby girl Chloe. We got in my car pulling out Cayden and Angelina in front of us and Mark and the boys in back as we drove to school. It wasn't a very long drive in this back hill town, it was from another time and some people from that time still live here, killing._

"_At the game tonight Angelina and I are leaving half way through, so sit next to John and Mr. T until after then leave with the boys. I will be at the diner when it closes with Angelina for some food, since we work at the Pack tonight," I said Chloe and the girls looking rather nervous._

"_Hey, I am going to train you, we will end this," I smiled pulling into a spot as we all got out. I walked in the head spot Angelina was to my left Cayden to my right, Chloe, Nina and Taylor behind me their mates as well, the mates are part of John's pack. Some kids turned and watched us as we walked into the school the point was to give off fear as Dee and Jay left Connor's pack as they stood by the lockers, they walked behind my three friends Ares, Mark and Mason moving to stand behind Dee and Jay._

"_You little bitches, he will kill you for this," Deke snarled I stopped turning to Deke. "They are in my pack now Deke, another word from your useless lips I will remove them. You tell Connor they turned, that his use of them is at an end, maybe he will use your mutts next," I snarled so close to him he shook in anger I could smell it on him._

"_I hope to see you at his feet," Deke snarled his claws out my pack growled coming closer as did his. "You will never see that day Deke, so hold your breath for it," I cooed pushing his temper._

"_What is the meaning of this?" I heard a loud voice I saw Mr. Price looking at us, he was one of them the smell wafted off his lean body._

"_I was talking to Deke Mr. Price, right Bridget," I smiled at her she paled "Of course Cheyenne," she said as I walked away Deke gave his little sister a look._

"_Don't ever do that again Beebe," he said while she paled, his fingers tight around her arm. "I didn't want us in trouble brother," she said he released her arm. I gave her a look as I turned the corner heading to my first class. Football where half the team is wolfs never seems fair to me, as the day passed._

_I was in my last class Deke and Setter in front of me, our project done as we stared at each other in turn. "He will break you Cheyenne," Setter said as I turned to him with a smile._

"_Maybe I will break him, make him my bitch, but I will never be broken by him," I said Deke was on his feet his job was to protect his Alpha one he took seriously I see. _

"_You cunt watch your mouth," he snarled his fingers digging into the desk. "You're next in line to get fucked up Deke, unless you want to leave with a fat lip," I snarled low getting to my feet the teacher wasn't in the room she left to get a glass of water after coughing._

_He shoved me with force my shoulder hitting the bookcase, at least five of Connors pack are in here and none of mine. "Damn hit like a bitch, let me give you a lesson," I smiled advancing on him grabbing his shirt as he rushed me bringing my knee into his gut. _

_My fist made a hard crack against his face I fulfilled my promise he was walking out of here with a fat lip. He stumbled back as the teacher walked in; the class dead quite as she sat drinking the glass of water. I sat, Setter sat snarling like a wild animal, Deke was about to sit I kicked his chair it skidded across the room as he fell on his ass._

"_Deke stop goofing off and sit correctly," the teacher snapped in irritation, as I smiled. _

_The bell rang as I stood grabbing my bag Cayden stood at the door we had enough time to head home and rest for an hour before the game, so we piled into the three cars heading for my house. I was the first to pull out Dee and Jay in Cayden's truck, they would be staying with the Adams they had no kids but were both wolfs, they were happy to have the girls. _

"_Tell Connor thanks for the girls," I smiled hitting the gas skidding out of the parking lot, I drove through town, the town was so old but the High school banner's hung everywhere. _

_I pulled into the drive not but ten minutes later, the engine stopped as we all got out, Mark's truck stopped and Dee, Jay, chloe, Nina and Tay left we would see them at the game. I walked to the mother in law house alone, Cayden and Angelina haven't arrived yet as I unlock the door. I loved the feeling of at least not living in my parents' home, I walked to my room pulling off my clothes and shoes stopping putting them in the hamper. I turned on the shower wanting to be clean and nice for my first job, plus the Alabama humidity was killer._

_I have been thinking what a shitty Alfa I would be the last couple days, I had fears simple things that scared me to death. But I was ready I thought scrubbing the shampoo in my long hair, his smell close he was around but with my father home it wasn't odd._

_I turned off the water stepping out I stood in front of the mirror brushing my teeth a towel wrapped around me, when something nudged my foot more like slithered over. In a daze I glanced down seeing a dusky pygmy rattlesnake it was gigantic, I jumped straight up landing with grace on the rim of the sink as it hissed at me. I snarled a low sound as another slithered in, I screamed, I was terrified of snakes and these are venomous wolf or not they terrified me. They seemed to be waiting for me to come down from my perch, well fuck that Cayden had to come home some time. But they were trying to come up some Alfa I am as I screamed knowing I should just claw them. But very loud footsteps were heard I cocked my head, it wasn't my father but his aren't very far behind. The door flies open I hated this, Connors very large body filled the door frame, a loud bass growl came from deep in his chest. The snakes hiss advancing but he wasn't scared, I was going to get my pack killed going up against his. _

"_Cheyenne! Are you okay? Connor said he heard you scream" dad asked be I knew he was behind Connor. "Snakes fucking snakes," I cried out._

"_Oh baby, Connor grab her she is terrified since she was bitten when she was five," I was in Connors arms the next thing I know but the way he held me was near loving._

"_I have you little wolf," as he stepped passed my father a snake lunged from under my bed right at Connor, I screamed moving to his back he caught the snake crushing it. _

"_My house is filled with snakes!" I was shaking "Chris I will call my nephews we will get it cleared and put some chemicals around so she is safe," Connor said as a gunshot was heard twice. _

"_Good how did these damn snakes get in?" he asked "Fuck if I know, an open window go check I will make sure no more are in here so she may change," Connor said in a deep husky voice that drove me nuts, his smell filling me and the fact our skin was touching. _

"_Right," my father was too trusting as he ran out Connor pulled me around "Now little wolf, I will take care of this problem. You smell so good," I felt his nose run along my neck._

"_No Connor, put me down," I said in a strong voice when I wouldn't mind being right in his safe arms. But my blood fought it "Just one kiss," he growled pressing his lips to mine the warmth spread my fingers curled in his long hair pulling him closer. His tongue forced mine open our tongues dueling for power, my eyes snapped open as I pulled back fast clawing him at the same time. I was on the other side of my bed, and in my panic I grabbed my clothes, shoes, purse and cell running from the room as my Grandfather was getting out of his old Ford._

"_Grandpa you came," I screamed in glee "And you decided to come greet me in a towel," he smiled his face scared but loving. _

"_Three fucking snakes in my room pops," I said he looked over my shoulder with a slight snarl. "Him," I heard so I turned seeing Connor._

"_Joe glad you made it, sorry we are having a snake problem it seems Cayden left his winda, open and a few paid Chey a visit. My friend Connor will take care of it, come on in June is fixing supper," dad said as we walked in I ran to the bath room changing in to my work clothes._

_I pulled on my low rise short shorts, my bra and my gray tank top, my gray vans tied as I pulled my hair into a ponytail letting it hang down my back. I put on some silver and turquoise jewelry and my river island black contrast jersey sleeve denim jacket before walking back out ready to leave. My gun behind my back as per my normal behavior my grandfather was waiting for me._

" _Cheyenne let's talk outside before you leave," he said walking off as I pulled the rubber band from my hair letting it fall down my back pulling my hood over my face walking behind him. _

"_Bye see ya'll after work," I said raising my hand "Bye honey," was heard before the door shut. I stood with Grandpa Joe as Connor, Deke and Setter walked passed._

"_Cheyenne," I heard Connor the pulled was full force, I snarled my teeth becoming fangs my lip curling up. "Leave me alone or I will rip out your black heart," I said but the voice was more feminine, dominating he snarled back his teeth long and dangerous but he backed off._

"_Another time then," he growled I turned to my grandfather "You knew what I was, and not once did you alert me I was a werewolf," I snarled at him my anger pulsing like electric. _

"_Chey you had to learn on your own, it's why I let you leave; it was time. But I know Connor he is dangerous and sick you need to keep your guard up, I see your will is still as strong. But why is he even talking to you?" he asked me as I snarled in frustration my nails growing my teeth bared I was freaked when on my hands I saw fine silver hair it shimmered in such a beautiful way. _

"_Calm yourself," I heard I turned and saw John, as I shook he and Mr. t walked over approaching with a slow pace. "Tell us what happened Cheyenne," Mr.T said putting his hand on my shoulder and I calmed taking deep breathes. _

"_I was showering before work, I got out and as I was brushing my teeth a fucking large snake came in. I jumped landing on the sink I was perched there as another came in, I screamed because I am very afraid of them. Well Connor heard me and rushed in with my dad behind him well Connor grabbed me taking me to my room as another snake came from under my bed. Well he killed it crushed it in his hands as dad killed the other two, he kissed me. I clawed him running from the house seeing Grandpa. How am I an alpha, I had to be recused from snakes when I could have killed them, but I was scared," I vented just so damn frustrated with everything._

"_Cheyenne stop you're new to this, but I am scared of spiders they disappear and hide creepy little fuckers," Mr.T said making me laugh. "We will be here for you," John said as Cayden was pulling up Angelina ran over to me her dark brown hair trailing after her._

"_What's happened?" Cayden asked "Later, you have a game to get to we have to head to work sorry Cayden," I said but he smiled._

"_No problem, what the hell pops I didn't know you'd be here," Cayden said as Grandpa hugged his only grandson. "Pops this is my mate Angelina and her father John, this is Mr. T his daughter is another pack member of Cheys, her names Chloe," Cayden said oh fuck, I never even thought to introduce them._

"_You have a pack already? How many Chey?" pops asked me "Seven; six females and one male," I answered him._

"_Well I will be stopping by the Pack tonight, I want to have some words with these men," he said "Yeah see you then, maybe you should have told me as well that you're not human either," I said looking him in the eyes._

"_What he is?" Cayden asked me but I helped Angelina into the car as I walked around seeing Connor, Deke and Setter watching us talk Connor smiled, I simply kiss the air as I snarled getting in and driving off fast._

_**Nine at night…**_

_I was wiping down the counter as Derick was serving the alcohol, Angelina was taking an order to the pool table. "Hey can I get an order," I heard called._

"_Sure give me a sec," I called over my shoulder, I grabbed my pad walking over it was some dude in town the man at the gas station, he had short dirty brown hair. _

"_Order," I said with a smile "A country platter with a beer please," he said giving me back the menu. I placed his order and Cayden walked in with a smile heading towards me._

"_Everything went fine, where's my girl?" he asked as I pointed to the corner. I smiled watching Cayden and Angelina talking I wanted that, love so pure but I was shit out of luck. I watch men play darts or pool, what really blew was they aren't human, maybe five people here are but the rest are wolves. _

_Deke and Setter walked in with their girls on their arms like slaves, it made my stomach churn. "Take our order," I heard called, I snorted._

"_Rude kids," Derick said, he was human "Yeah little bitches," I smiled walking over to them. "Sorry we don't serve mutts here, so ya'll have a nice night. I know you're not dogs, I actually like dogs, but my dad owns this place and I refuse to serve you, so bye," I smiled walking away, cleaning another table taking the dirty dishes and trash to the back. _

"_Cheyenne, just because you don't like them doesn't mean you have to be so darn rude," Kaylee said I smiled at her, she was old she made the pies and cakes._

"_I am not doing it," I walked back out seeing Connor at the bar a bottle of Whiskey set in front of him with a shot glass. I sighed seeing the men in here watch him with servitude in their eyes, I watched Kaylee take the mutts order Deke gave me a nasty look._

"_Can you at least bring them their drinks," she snapped walking by me but her smile gave her away. "We are out of dog bowls, sorry," I said on instinct. "I will bring them," Derick smiled bumping my shoulder, he was hot for being 24. _

"_I want to order," I heard, I wanted to toss my blade at his head, but I turned if I didn't I would get in trouble with him being daddy's best friend. _

"_Of course you do," I snarled low his long hair down, the gray standing out, but hello he was smoking hot even with that disgusting pipe in his mouth. I walked over "Can't you keep these mutts on a leash, or are you not capable?" I asked him the glass bottle shattered sending whiskey and glass in every direction, but I didn't flinch as Derick and Angelina cleaned it. I noticed he wore a rosary, oh laughable, the tan leather vest and cargo pants was so him. _

"_Child you will treat me with the respect I deserve, you belong to me, I will bed you then you will give me a strong son. I will treat you like a queen," he growled "I am not your bitch Connor, you will refrain from ordering me to do anything. I will not bare you a child I rather cut your cock right off, and if you keep trying I will do it," I snarled at him as Cayden came up to me._

"_Cheyenne your dad just walked in," he whispered "Hey Connor," dad said sitting with his friend. _

"_So what can I get ya'll," I smiled "I will have the deluxe platter and another bottle of whiskey," Connor ordered "I will have the same but a beer baby girl," dad said I walked off placing their order seeing Cayden walking out with the guy from earlier._

_Connor was up walking out a few minutes later, I wanted to follow but Angelina held me back. Not but ten minutes later the guy and Cayden walked back in both looking flustered. I walked over to my cousin "Don't do shit like that, what happened?" I said he gave me a look._

"_Sorry, he just said Connor chooses who lives or dies in this town," Cayden said as Angelina came up as I hissed. Connor walked in eyeing the man before talking his seat with my father._

"_Order up," was called as I grabbed the two large platters setting my father's down first then Connors. "Thank you Cheyenne," Connor said as I smiled walking off. _

_I talked to the customers while cleaning "Chey, so if you're not busy this weekend you want to go on a date?" Derick asked me as he cleaned a glass._

_I smiled about to answer when his smell took on a new smell, I turned and saw dad talking to Connor but he was staring at Derick his eyes wild his nose bared his lips curled in anger. "Let me think about it," I smiled and he smiled back._

"_I am hungry," I growled at Angelina who just laughed as we grabbed our bags it was near midnight, the dinner closed and I was ready to head home. _

"_See you at home," Cayden said as we walked out, I watched as they walked to his truck getting in. I unlocked my Mustang about to get in when another truck pealed out churning the air around me._

_I slid into the leather seat closing the door before driving off down the dirt road heading home._

_**Okay thanks for reading this was the filler chapter just needed a little something. Thanks for reading Wolves and please review!**_


End file.
